Trusting Faith - Het verhaal van Faith
by mvandermeer
Summary: Ik besloot verder te gaan waar deel 3 ophoudt. Dit gaat dus niet over Sky en Zed. Faith Janssen werkt in Amsterdam in een veilingshuis voor een van de grootste criminelen in de kunst. Faith is namelijk savant en heeft de bijzondere gave dwanggedachten te kunnen plaatsen in andermans hoofd. Onder de druk van haar baas haat ze haar leven, maar dan ontmoet ze Will Benedict.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1.

De dag begon vol met geheimen. Zoals mijn dag elke dag begint.  
>Als ik van mijn appartement aan een van de grachten naar het veilinghuis vlakbij het Rijksmuseum loop heb ik elke dag hetzelfde riedeltje in mijn hoofd.<br>'Goedemorgen.' _Ik kan je laten denken dat het een goede morgen is.  
><em>'Een koffie graag.' _Als ik hem gratis wil, dan krijg ik hem gratis.  
><em>'Wat ben je toch een lief meisje.' _Ik werk voor een van de grootste criminelen in de kunst.  
><em>Zeer vermoeiend om elke dag een masker voor te houden, het enige voordeel van mijn "baan" is dat ik gelukkig wel betaald krijg en dat ik de hele dag in de weer kan zijn met kunst.  
>Het was een warme ochtend, de zomer was al volop aan de gang. Hier in Nederland krijg je dan meteen zo'n broeierig gevoel. Vooral in zo'n drukke stad als Amsterdam.<br>De wandeling van mijn huis naar het veilinghuis duurde ongeveer 10 minuten, afhankelijk van het verkeer. Ik kwam bijna nooit dezelfde mensen tegen, alleen die in de koffiecorner waar ik s'ochtends mijn koffie haalde. De man achter de balie is tevens diegene die mij altijd een lief meisje noemt. Ergens best vleiend, maar ook frustrerend als je bedenkt dat ik al 21 jaar ben. Ik draag al extra make-up om me een ouder gezicht te geven. Het is heel vervelend dat de klanten in het veilinghuis steeds blijven denken dat ik net 18 ben geworden.  
>'Laat ze maar in die waan.' Had mijn baas gezegd. 'Dan lijk je des te onschuldiger.' Ik kon hem op dat moment wel een klap verkopen met het zilverwerk dat ik aan het taxeren was maar ik hield mij wijselijk in. Iedereen vergat dat ik een van de weinige was die echt kunstgeschiedenis had gestudeerd. Ik was net een jaar klaar en had mijn praktijkervaring in het Rijksmuseum gedaan. Ik zou meer waardering (en meer loon) moeten krijgen.<br>Vanochtend stond er een kijkdag op het programma. Dan mogen de klanten komen kijken naar wat wij binnenkort gaan veilen. Op kijkdagen wordt ik gelukkig niet ingezet, ik hoef alleen maar rond te lopen en vragen te beantwoorden. Aangezien het een grote drukte zou worden was ik al een uur van tevoren aanwezig. Ik wilde er zeker van zijn dat alle kunstvoorwerpen met liefde werden behandeld. Sommige sukkels waren iets te hardhandig naar mijn mening.  
>Het veilinghuis was een grote statige pand aan de Stadhouderskade. Voorin was de hal waarin onze kopstukken worden tentoonstelt achterin was de zaal waar de veilingen worden gehouden. Onderin was de kelder met de opslag en werkruimte. Boven waren de kantoren van onder andere de baas. Ik had ook een kantoor, maar ik werkte daar amper. Deels omdat ik liever omringd was door kunst en deels omdat ik dan duidelijker in beeld was bij mijn baas. Maar vandaag moest ik helaas wel eerst naar mijn kantoor. Zoals verwacht stond hij er al te wachten. Niet mijn baas, maar zijn net zo charmante zoon James.<br>'Faith je bent er.' Zijn vleierij droop er vanaf. Wat haatte ik hem toch, net zoals zijn vader Butch Cumberland. Een stomme Amerikaan, die mijn leven al beïnvloedde sinds mijn moeder op mijn twaalfde stierf. En hij is een savant, net zoals ik. Wat het nog erger maakte, aangezien er een soort legende bestaat waarin wordt gesproken over zielsverwanten die voor altijd aan elkaar verbonden blijven. Ik had het nog nooit bij iemand meegemaakt, maar nou kende ik op Butch, James en mijn broertje Flynn ook geen andere savants. En volgens mij is Butch te zielloos om een zielsverwant te hebben. Maar anders dan ik geloofde Butch wel in zielsverwanten, hij had zelfs het vreemde idee dat ik de zielsverwant was van James.  
>Ik kon wel kotsen toen hij dat verklaarde. Hij voelde een vreemde tinteling in de lucht als James en ik samen waren. Gelukkig kon hij geen emoties lezen, want dan voelde hij mijn afgunst. Ik kon niet peilen wat James hiervan vond, maar dat vleierij elke dag maakte een hoop duidelijk. James was een telepaat, hij kon dingen verplaatsen met zijn geest. Butch kon hetzelfde, natuurlijk een stuk sterker. Flynn en ik hadden andere gaven. Ik kon dwanggedachten plaatsen, waardoor ik er voor zorgde dat er flink werd geboden tijdens veilingen. Ik ging dan achterin zitten en deed net alsof ik een medewerker was die meekeek tijdens de veiling, maar in werkelijkheid beïnvloedde ik de bieders om hoger te bieden. En aangezien mijn aanraking als vederlicht voelde –daar had ik op geoefend- merkten ze nooit dat er iemand met hun hoofd aan het spelen was. Ik was een geldkraan voor Butch.<br>Mijn broertje Flynn had helaas minder geluk, een half jaar geleden was hij diagnosticeert met leukemie. Butch – de weldoener- bood aan om de behandeling te betalen, aangezien ik dat niet kon met mijn hongerloontje. In de eerste instantie was dit natuurlijk erg lief en aardig, maar ik wist wel beter. Nu had hij nog meer redenen om mij in zijn macht te houden. Zonder Butch red Flynn het niet. Nu ligt hij permanent in het ziekenhuis van Amsterdam. Flynn kan net zoals ik ook mensen voor de gek houden. Alleen wat ik ze laat denken, laat Flynn zien. Zo hebben we in het verleden heel vaak in winkels betaald met wit papier in plaats van geld. Onder invloed van Flynn dacht de verkoopster dat wij met gewone euro's betaalde, natuurlijk deden we dit alleen als het heel druk was zodat onze aanwezigheid minder opviel. Wij waren een dynamisch duo en natuurlijk erg in trek bij Butch.  
>Ik was twaalf en Flynn was tien toen onze moeder stierf. Ook zij was een savant en onze vader volgens mij niet. Mijn moeder liet destijds niet veel over hem los. Mijn moeder kon emoties beïnvloeden, wat heel handig was als je een verdrietige peuter moest troosten. Maar ze gebruikte haar gave niet vaak op ons. Mijn moeder deed hetzelfde werk als ik, alleen werkte zij in het Rijksmuseum. Zij verzorgde de tentoonstellingen en kwam op die manier Butch tegen. Ik weet niet zeker of zij vrienden werden –ik hoop van niet- maar Butch was een goede hulp voor mijn moeder en nam ons in huis toen zij tijdens een verkeersongeval overleed. Het was de zwartste dag uit mijn leven, net zoals de dag waarop Flynn werd gediagnosticeerd. Ik kon hem niet verliezen, ik wilde niet alleen achterblijven met Butch en James.<br>Daarom wilde ik ook bijna zeggen: 'Rot op James.' Maar ik slikte de woorden in. In plaats daarvan zei ik: 'geen tijd James, ik moet nog heel veel werk doen.'

Ik zat een tijdje wat bevindingen te schrijven over nieuw getaxeerde stukken. Ik koos er bewust voor dit keer wel op kantoor te blijven, aangezien Butch en James beneden waren om alles te inspecteren. James was ook een van de weinigen die wel gestudeerd had, maar dan gelukkig in Amerika.  
>'Daar is de faciliteit beter, ik snap niet dat je in Amsterdam blijft.' had hij destijds tegen mij gezegd. Butch wilde me bijna laten overvliegen, maar ik hield voet bij stuk. Ik moest bij Flynn blijven. Natuurlijk moest ik bij Butch een andere smoes ophangen. Iets over beter mijn krachten ontwikkelen zodat ik later van meer nut zou zijn. Butch hapte, ik kon blijven.<br>Ik was zo in gedachten verzeild dat ik schrok van de zachte klop op mijn deur. Butch' secretaresse liet me weten dat de kijkdag was begonnen en Butch mij beneden nodig had. Ik zuchtte, typte mijn zin af en liep met tegenzin naar beneden. Mijn zwarte pumps klikten op de houten trap. Ondanks dat er geen specifieke kledingsvoorschriften waren droeg ik elke dag een rok net boven mijn knie en een nette blouse. Dit keer droeg ik een blauwe. Mijn haren had ik vorige week kort laten knippen. Het had nu een lengte tot net boven de schouders. Het was een soort protest, misschien leek ik er ouder door.  
>De kijkdag was druk, veel bekende klanten, maar ook nieuwe. Ik werd altijd nerveus van zo'n kijkdag. De klanten mochten nu de kunstvoorwerpen aanraken en bekijken, ik had altijd de angst dat iemand het verpestte of liet vallen. Ik was een soort overbezorgde moeder die moest toekijken hoe haar kleintjes werden verkocht. Zo voelde elke veiling aan. Ik werkte weken aan het taxeren en perfectioneren van een kunstvoorwerp, ik nam ze het liefst mee naar huis. Natuurlijk was dit onmogelijk, dus moest ik welke maand weer toezien hoe mijn schatjes werden verkocht. Ironisch genoeg zorgde ik er deels voor dat ze werden verkocht. Zelfs een onpopulair stuk –waar ik mij echt niet in kon vinden- werd voor veel verkocht.<br>Ik stond bij de ingang om de klanten te analyseren –nou ja meer om te kijken of ik moest inspringen wanneer er iets mis ging- toen hij mij opeens opviel. Hij was misplaatst tussen de klanten, als een Chinese vaas tussen Delfts Blauw. En hij was lang, sowieso langer dan Butch en James. Ik dacht dat wij het langste volk waren, maar deze toerist –op de een of andere manier wist ik dat gewoon- spande de kroon. Lang ….en knap. Zijn gitzwarte haar leek ongekamd, maar ik kon zien dat dat gewoon de bedoeling was. Hij droeg een blauw t-shirt van een of andere Wreckenridge Ski Resort. Een sporter dus? Hij had ook wel de bouw van een sporter. Twee gebruinde gespierde armen pakten een zilverwerk vast en hij bekeek ze met zijn donkerbruine ogen aandachtig. Ik betrapte me op de gedachte dat ik ook wel eens diep in die ogen wilde kijken. Ik schrok er ontzettend van, Butch en James waren in de buurt, straks kregen ze dit mee. Savants onderling konden namelijk elkaar gedachten lezen en communiceren. Natuurlijk had ik al jaren geleden geleerd hoe ik dit moest afsluiten, maar de aanblik van deze knappe toerist had mij mijn schild laten varen.  
>Opeens keek hij mijn kant op en ik wist niet hoe snel ik weg moest kijken. Ik glimlachte, hij moest eens weten hoe ik over hem dacht. Vanuit mijn ooghoek gluurde ik eventjes naar hem, hij had het zilverwerk neergelegd en kwam nu mijn kant uit! Snel liep ik naar de balie om een formulier te pakken en net te doen alsof ik deze heel aandacht bestudeerde. Maar daar trapte hij niet in, hij veranderde zijn koers en liep ook naar de balie. De receptioniste deed gelukkig haar werk, vroeg – iet wat overrompeld door zijn uiterlijk- of zij hem ergens mee kon helpen. Ik stond achter haar te trillen van de spanning. Waarom deed ik dat eigenlijk? Lekker bezig Faith sprak ik mijzelf toe. Helemaal van slag door die stomme toerist!<br>Ik was hierdoor zo in gedachten dat ik amper hoorde dat hij een vraag had over een bepaald kunstvoorwerp. De receptioniste tikte mij aan en ik liet van schrik het formulier vallen.  
>'Laat mij maar.' Zijn stem klonk prachtig zoals 17eeuwse klokken. Maar toen hij bukte herpakte ik mijzelf en besloot hem mijn beste professionele glimlacht te geven.<br>Ik bleef kalm, maar toen hij het formulier overhandigde en "per ongeluk" mijn hand raakte voelde ik een schok. Een harde! Ik deinsde achteruit en liet weer het formulier vallen. De toerist deed ook een stap naar achteren en greep naar zijn voorhoofd. Ik snelde naar hem toe. 'Gaat het?' Ik durfde hem amper aan te raken. Ik keek geschrokken om mij heen, behalve de receptioniste had niemand dit gezien, zelfs geen Butch of James.  
><em>Jij bent gevaarlijk. <em>Ik werd gek. Ik hoorde hem luid en duidelijk, maar zijn lippen bewogen niet. Opeens werd alles duidelijk. Hij was een Savant, misschien had hij bliksemkrachten?  
><em>Pardon? <em> Weerkaatste ik in het Amerikaans. Nederlands verstond hij toch niet.  
>Nu was het zijn beurt om geschrokken naar mij te kijken. Hij sperde zijn perfecte bruine ogen wijd open. <em>Wat zei jij? <em>Oké, werd het nu een stilzwijgend gesprek? Dat kan ik ook.  
><em>Jij noemde mij gevaarlijk. <em>Ik snoof. Dit hoefde ik niet te pikken van zo'n stomme toerist. Knap, maar stom.  
>Opeens pakte hij mijn hand. Warmte stroomde door mijn lichaam en ik voelde mij opeens ontzettend duizelig worden.<br>_Jij bent het! _Zijn stem schreeuwde door me heen. _Jij bent mijn zielsverwant. _Ik kon helaas niet zijn vreugde delen. Opeens werd ik ontzettend bang. Butch en James waren in de buurt en wij waren niet bepaald subtiel bezig met onze gedachten.  
>Ik drukte een vinger op zijn lippen, alsof hij dit net openbaar had geschreeuwd. Hij liet mijn hand los en ik sloot mijn ogen. Het was tijd dat hij wegging. Wie denkt hij wel dat hij is? Hier binnenkomen stormen en roepen dat ik zijn zielsverwant ben. Nu heb ik er twee, geweldig.<br>Hij zag mijn verwarring en zijn blik verzachtte. 'Het is al goed. Ik snap dat het spannend is. Ik sta helemaal te shaken hier! Ik ben Will, hoe heet jij?' Hij klonk lief en begripvol, maar ik was boos op hem. Wist hij wel hoe gevaarlijk het was om hier te roepen dat ik zijn zielsverwant ben? Een van de vele redenen waarom Butch mij en Flynn nog accepteert is onder andere omdat hij denkt dat ik die van James ben. Ik besloot Will dit te vertellen.  
>'Ik ben Faith, maar ik ben al bezet. Ik heb al een zielsverwant.' Ik probeerde het direct en duidelijk te vertellen, maar ergens halverwege brak mijn stem toen ik de blik in zijn ogen zag.<br>'Ik voel gevaar bij jou. Wat is er aan de hand? Zit je in de problemen?' Zoveel vragen kon ik niet in een keer beantwoordden. Opeens voelde ik de aanwezigheid van James dichterbij komen, de commotie met Will was hem dus toch opgevallen. Ik moest Will hier weg krijgen.  
>'Je moet hier niet meer komen. Tot ziens.' Voordat Will kon reageren rende ik zo snel als ik kon de trap op richting mijn kantoor. Ik keek niet eens achterom om te checken of Will achter mij aan kwam of niet. Ik moest snel een smoes verzinnen voor Butch en James, want vroeg of laat wilden ze maar al te graag weten wie die vreemdeling was.<br>Eenmaal op mijn kantoor brak ik. Ik pakte wat tissues en veegde de tranen weg die over mijn wang rolden. _Faith waar ben je? _Butch stem kwam als donderslag binnen. Ik kreeg acuut hoofdpijn. We gebruikten nooit deze manier van communiceren. Ik was erbij.  
><em>Boven meneer. Is er iets?<br>_Hij reageerde niet, maar stond binnen enkele minuten in mijn kantoor. Ik dacht dat hij boos zou zijn, maar in plaats daarvan beende hij op mij af en omhelsde me. Ik bevroor. Dit had hij nog nooit gedaan.  
>'O Faith we zijn zo blij dat je niks is overkomen.' Ik was overdonderd. Wat zei hij nou? Blij…?<br>'Eh, ja sorry. Vervelende klant.' Ik wist niet wat ik anders moest zeggen.  
>Butch liet mij los en knikte meelevend. 'James en ik hadden al door dat er wat vreemds aan de hand was. James ging achter hem aan, maar hij is verdwenen.' Ik voelde een steek in mijn borst, spijt, verdriet? Ergens vond ik het jammer dat ik Will moest wegsturen. Als ik hem in een andere situatie was tegengekomen was ik vast gelukkig geweest. Al die jaren had ik gedacht dat James mijn zielsverwant was, maar met Will had het zo anders gevoeld. Beter, fijner.. Zijn gedachten voelden als zachte kusjes in mijn nek. Dat van James voelde alsof ik moest overgeven.<br>Butch verbrak mijn gedachten. 'Weet je wat? Neem de rest van de dag maar vrij.' Nu was ik nog meer verbaasd. Dag vrij? Ik had al een jaar geen vakantie gehad, laat staan een dag vrij. Maar ik vond het prima, ik zou de eerste de beste bus nemen naar Flynn. Ik moest hem alles vertellen. Maar dit kon ik Butch natuurlijk niet laten merken, dus ik zette mijn meest gekwelde gezicht op.  
>'Weet u het zeker meneer? Ik blijf graag.' Nou maar hopen dat hij erin trapte.<br>Butch schudde gelukkig zijn hoofd en bleef voet bij stuk. Dus stond ik binnen tien minuten in de felle zon en hield ik een taxi aan in plaats van met de bus te gaan. Dit soort nieuws was de prijs wel waard.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Eigenlijk was het geen bezoekuur in het ziekenhuis, maar gelukkig heeft familie altijd toegang, zolang de patiënt niet slaapt. Aangezien Flynn nogal een slaapkop is was ik even bang dat de verpleegster mij zou weigeren. Maar bij aankomst verteld ze me dat Flynn een goede nacht had gehad. Hij was nu televisie aan het kijken. Ze had mij eigenlijk vanavond verwacht, mijn vaste bezoektijd, maar vond het prima als ik nu bij hem ging kijken.  
>Ook Flynn was blij verrast. Hij had een voetbalshirt aan en oogde wakker. Door de behandeling had hij al snel zijn mooie blonde haren verloren, maar haarloos stond hem ook niet verkeerd. Gelukkig maar, verder was alles toch al zo naar.<br>Ik omhelsde mijn broertje stevig en pakte de stoel die het dichtst bij zijn bed stond. Hij was een tekenfilm aan het kijken. Een herhaling, we hadden deze beide al eens gezien.  
>'Wat doe je hier? Heb je wat lekkers meegenomen?' Normaal smokkelde ik wel eens een reep chocola of een pak koekjes naar binnen voor de dagen waarop hij zich niet zo misselijk voelde. Vandaag was gelukkig zo'n dag, ik kon niet wachten hem dit te vertellen.<br>'Morgen oké? Ik moet je nu wat belangrijks vertellen.' Met quasi- beteuterde ogen keek Flynn mij aan en opeens verschenen er allemaal denkbeeldige pakjes koekjes op zijn bed. Ik lachte. 'Flynn hou ik.' Grinnikte ik. 'Straks denken de verpleegsters nog dat ik de halve supermarkt heb meegenomen.' En zo snel als ze verschenen, verdween het weer. Flynn had nog steeds de mogelijkheid om zijn gave te gebruiken, maar dit putte hem wel sneller uit.  
>'Wat wilde je vertellen zus?' Hij ging rechter op zitten en ik nam van de gelegenheid gebruik om hem alles te vertellen over Will en de recente ontdekking. Flynns ogen gingen steeds wijder staan, evenals zijn open mond.<br>'Dit meen je niet Faith.' Fluisterde hij toen ik uitgepraat was. Ondanks dat ik het in het veilinghuis niet wilde geloven, werd de waarheid toch steeds duidelijker. Ik had een zielsverwant, een echte.  
>'Maar, ik dacht dat James jouw zielsverwant was?' Flynn trok een zuur gezicht bij de gedachte aan James. Ondanks dat Butch alles betaald was hij of James nog nooit op ziekenbezoek geweest. Ik pakte Flynns hand, dat griezelig koud aanvoelde.<br>'Ik dacht dat ook al die jaren, maar Butch heeft ons voor de gek gehouden.' Ik voelde de tranen weer prikken in mijn ogen. 'Dit voelde zo anders dan de aanwezigheid van James.'  
>Flynn knikte, voor een zestienjarige was hij heel wijs. Hij begreep het allemaal, hij gunde mij alles, net zoals ik hem alles gunde.<br>'Ik heb er altijd al in geloofd.' Zei hij zachtjes. 'Ik hoop de mijne ook ooit te vinden.' Ik knikte langzaam en de tranen begonnen over mijn wangen te stromen. We praatten amper over de toekomst, altijd over het verleden. Flynns toekomst was 50/50, we wisten nooit of hij er volgende week ook zou zijn. Maar ik voelde hoop in Flynn borrelen. Als zijn zus haar zielsverwant kon vinden, dan zou hij overleven en de zijne ook uiteindelijk vinden.  
>De gedachte ontroerde me en weer vervloekte ik Butch Cumberland. Vorige week vertelde de dokter dat Flynn sneller beter kon worden met een beenmergtransplantatie. Meestal moet de donor een verwant zijn. Ik meldde me meteen aan, maar aangezien Butch –dankzij gulle gever- ook op de hoogte werd gesteld, werd ik meteen naar zijn kantoor geroepen. Ik mocht geen beenmerg afstaan, we moesten wachten op een andere donor. Een donor die nooit zou komen, dat wist ik nu al. Mijn wereld stortte in en dit was de eerste keer dat ik ben uitgevallen tegen Butch. Natuurlijk werd ik meteen gestraft, een week geen loon en ik werd pijnlijk tegen de muur geslingerd.<br>'Je doet wat ik zeg Faith, anders leeft Flynn niet lang meer.' Ik knikte en hij liet mij huilend achter in zijn kantoor, uit het oog van de anderen.  
>Ik was zo in gedachten, ik schrok wakker doordat Flynn met zijn vingers over mijn wang streek. Ik pakte zijn hand en gaf er een zachte kus op.<br>'Wil je mij een ding beloven Faith?' Zijn stem klonk schor.  
>Ik knikte. 'Ik doe alles voor je Flynn.' Hij wist het, hij kon mij alles vragen.<br>'Als die Will je vraagt met hem mee te gaan, doe dat dan.' Hij bleef mij strak aankijken terwijl hij dit verzoek deed. Mijn zicht werd weer wazig en ik begon weer te huilen.  
>'Doe normaal Flynn, ik laat je niet alleen.' Ook Flynns ogen werden wazig. Een enkele traan ontsnapte en gleed over zijn wang.<br>'Dit is geen leven meer Faith. Ik zit de hele dag hier en jij bij die tiran.' Zijn verdriet maakte plaats voor woede. Zijn kaak verstrakte. Mijn lieve sterke broertje.  
>Ik zuchtte diep. 'Ik heb Will weggejaagd, hij komt niet meer terug Flynn.'<br>'Dat is dan stom.' Zei hij. Ik knikte. 'Dat is inderdaad stom.' Ik ging bij hem op bed liggen en nam hem in mijn armen. Hier lieten we het bij.

De veiling kwam al snel dichterbij en nam al mijn tijd in beslag. De kunstvoorwerpen werden opnieuw opgepoetst en alle benodigde formulieren werden klaargemaakt. James was de veilingmeester en ik moest weer achterin zitten. Om geen argwaan op te wekken glipte ik altijd als laatste de zaal in, op deze manier werd ik meestal niet opgemerkt door de andere aanwezigen. Het bedrijf was klein, Butch was de directeur en beheerde de zakenrelaties. James was veilingmeester en ging de nodige zakenfeestjes bij langs en ik was taxateur. Daarnaast werkte er nog een secretaresse van Butch, de receptioniste en wat invallers die we inhuurden zodra we de tentoonstelling moesten opzetten. Op deze manier kon Butch ongestoord doorgaan met zijn illegale praktijken, met mijn hulp natuurlijk.  
>Over vijf minuten zou de veiling beginnen, ik snelde me naar de zaal en zocht een plekje achterin. Het eerste veilingstuk was een prachtig schilderij van de kust van Nederland. Er waren een paar gegadigden, maar die boden natuurlijk niet genoeg. Van tevoren had Butch mij al verteld tot hoeveel ik de klanten moest laten bieden.<br>Een van de geïnteresseerden was een oudere man. Hij bood € 500,00, maar Butch wilde meer. Op naar de 1000 dan maar. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zocht zijn gedachtepatroon. Al snel zag ik een wirwar van kleuren en zag ik dat ik de goede had. Mijn aanraking voelde aan als een zuchtje wind. De man zou eerder denken dat het tochtig is in dit oude pand dan dat er iemand in zijn hoofd zit. Ik plantte een zaadjes in zijn hoofd. Een zaadje dat zei: _ik wil graag € 1000,00 bieden. _Meteen verliet ik zijn hoofd en opende ik mijn ogen. De man verhief zijn bordje, het gebaar dat hij € 1000,00 wilde bieden. James nam het aanbod snel aan en Butch keek mij tevreden aan. Daarna zocht ik nog een slachtoffer. Een oudere vrouw, een vaste klant die wel vaker schilderijen kocht. Prima, niemand zou vermoeden dat zij opeens veel geld uit wilde geven aan dit schilderij.  
>Net toen ik weer wilde beginnen werd mijn zender verstoord.<br>_Faith, wat ben je aan het doen?  
><em>Geschrokken opende ik mijn ogen. Het was Will. Meteen herpakte ik me een zond ik hem een bericht. _Will? Wat doe jij hier?  
><em>Ik keek geschrokken naar James en Butch. Zij hadden niks door, nog niet. Het zou een kwestie van minuten zijn voordat zij doorhadden wat ik niemand dwong om te bieden. Gelukkig zaten we al op een bedrag van € 1500,00. Het schilderij verkocht zichzelf wel.  
><em>Ik kom hier om jou te zien Faith, je bent mijn zielsverwant. <em>Het klonk als een zoetsappig romannetje en mijn hart maakte een sprongetje, wat ik stellig probeerde te negeren.  
><em>Kom mee.<br>_Ik stapte stilletjes op en verliet de zaal. Ik voorzag al een triade van Butch, dus ik zette mijn schild extra sterk op. Maar nu was er ook radiostilte bij Will. Gelukkig volgde hij snel.  
>Ik gebaarde hem mij te volgen en ik besloot naar de kelder te gaan. Alleen personeel had toegang en we zouden hier niet gestoord worden. Butch en James kwamen hier amper, dit was mijn domein.<br>De kelder was jaren geleden verbouwd, waardoor het een schone, frisse ruimte was met witte muren en een houten vloer. Aan de linkerkant waren de kelderraampjes en zag je benen van voetgangers voorbij komen. Daaronder stonden stellages met kunstvoorwerpen, allemaal gelabeld met jaargang, getaxeerde waarde en land van herkomst. Mijn werk.  
>'Wauw, mooi spul heb je hier staan.' Ik wilde eigenlijk hem meteen uitfoeteren over het feit dat hij me gevolg was, maar hij had mijn zwakke plek gevonden. Kunst.<br>Ik knikte verlegen. 'Dit is mijn leven.' Verklaarde ik. 'Ik heb al deze kunstwerken getaxeerd en opgeknapt.' Will floot belangstellend. Hij schonk me een prachtige glimlach, ik moest me vasthouden aan de werktafel die in het midden van de ruimte stond. Will had het door, hij glimlachte en kwam dichterbij. Ik besloot het toe te laten en hij pakte mijn beide handen.  
>'Je wilt niet weten hoe blij ik ben dat ik je heb ontmoet.' Hij wreef met zijn duim zachtjes over de rug van mijn hand. Ik glimlachte, maar zei verder niks.<br>'Maar een ding snap ik niet.' Hij liet een hand los en wreef over zijn voorhoofd. 'Mijn gave is om gevaar te herkennen en deze laat mij nooit in de steek.' Ik voelde mij opeens licht in mijn hoofd worden. Ja hoor, deze plek is een beerput van criminele activiteiten.  
>'Mijn gave zegt dat jij gevaarlijk bent, maar mijn hart zegt wat anders.' Dat kon ik niet verwerken. Dit werd nu al niks. Ik was zoals hij zei een gevaar voor mijn zielsverwant, hij kon beter iemand anders gaan zoeken. Misschien voelde hij zich leeg zonder mij, maar zou hij wel gelukkiger zijn. En veilig.<br>Ik liet zijn handen los. 'Ik ben ook gevaarlijk. Het is hier gevaarlijk. Vooral voor jou.'  
>Will keek mij verbaasd aan. 'Ik weet het, ik voel het. Maar ik denk dat jij alleen een pion bent in deze organisatie. Ik wil je helpen.' Hij klonk oprecht en ik wilde hem ook geloven, maar hij moest hier weg.<br>'Kom om vijf uur naar de Dam, weet je waar dat is?' Ik wilde hem zien, maar niet in deze omstandigheden. Niet onder het alziend oog van Butch.  
>'Nee, maar daar kom ik wel achter.' Will lachte, het gaf mij een warm gevoel.<br>'Goed, dan zie ik je daar, maar nu moet je echt weggaan.' Ik duwde hem tegen zijn brede borst, hij had weer een Wreckenridge T-shirt aan, maar nu een witte wat erg goed stond bij zijn gebruinde huid. Maar daar moest ik nu niet aan denken, meer aan de tirannie die ik over me heen kreeg van Butch. Will stond op het punt om weg te gaan, maar moest mijn emoties hebben gevoeld. Zonder aankondiging pakte hij mijn arm en trok me in zijn armen.  
>'Geen zorgen, wat er ook is, wij komen er samen uit.' Bij die woorden verstevigde hij zijn omhelzing. Voor een momentje vergat ik alles. Vergat ik de tiran die boven op zoek was naar mij en vergat ik zelfs mijn zieke broertje. Will gaf mij een goed gevoel. Misschien was het hebben van een zielsverwant toch niet zo slecht.<br>'Ik kijk al uit naar onze volgende ontmoeting.' Hij liet me los, ik voelde zijn warmte wegglippen en liet mij alleen achter. Ik kon het niet helpen; ik kon niet stoppen met glimlachen. Maar ik moest nog naar boven en die gedachte zorgde ervoor dat er een angstig gevoel over mijn rug kroop. Ik rilde. Butch zou niet genadeloos zijn.  
>Zo goed als Will gevaar kon aanvoelen, zo slecht kon ik dat. Butch had mijn afwezigheid wel opgemerkt, maar de veilig was nog niet afgelopen dus ik hernam mijn taak en zorgde voor nog wat extra euro's. Ik deed zo hard mijn best, ik had achteraf een barstende koppijn.<br>Butch was zo opgewonden, dat hij mijn afwezigheid amper benoemde toen we achteraf de veiling gingen evalueren. Ik gooide mijn afwezigheid op een vrouwelijk probleempje, daar vroegen ze nooit over door. Will hadden ze wonder boven wonder ook niet opgemerkt. Een klein stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd vond het wel verdacht. Butch is een sterke savant, hij moest de aanwezigheid van een andere savant wel hebben opgemerkt. Maar dat stemmetje verdween snel weer bij Butch' aankondiging een paar dagen naar New York te gaan.  
>'Een bliksembezoek, ik sluit het veilinghuis voor dit weekend. Vanaf morgen tot maandag ben je dus vrij Faith. Je hebt het verdiend.' Ik viel zowat van mijn stoel. Heeft hij een bord voor zijn kop? Ik zat openbaar de communiceren met een andere savant en nou geeft hij mij een paar dagen vrij? Normaal gesproken moest ik gewoon doorwerken bij zijn afwezigheid. Maar ik berispte mezelf. Doe normaal Faith, neem gewoon die dagen vrij. Er is goed weer voorspeld. Dus ik zette mijn glimlach op en wenste Butch een fijn verblijf in New York.<br>'Ik neem wel een leuk jurkje voor je mee.' Zei James. 'Dan kunnen we na mijn terugkomst gezellig uit eten.' Ik voelde me misselijk worden. De gedachte alleen al. Oké, James was wel knap. Hij had blond haar, wat hij achterover gekamd had en droeg een duur maatpak. Evenals Butch, hij had hetzelfde kapsel, maar dan grijs. Maar ik was niet het type meisje dat zou vallen voor James, vooral niet omdat ik hem al zolang ken. Ik viel meer voor types zoals… zoals Will. Ik glimlachte bij de gedachte aan Will. Helaas interpreteerde James mijn glimlach als een bevestiging van zijn uitnodiging. Prima, laat hem maar in die waan. Ik keek op mijn horloge. Over een uur zou ik Will weer zien. Mijn zielsverwant.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

In zomertijd was het altijd druk op de Dam. Toeristen, Nederlanders uit andere steden en natuurlijk de Amsterdammers. Allen genoten ze nog van de zon die nog volop brandde. Het was een hete dag en ik wenste dat ik een T-shirt had aangedaan in plaats van mijn mintgroene blouse. Gelukkig had ik wel blote benen, dus toch nog een vorm van verkoeling.  
>Ik zat op de trap voor de Dam te wachten op Will. Ik was vroeg, dus ik had nog 10 minuten voor de exacte tijd. Maar Will was ook vroeg, al snel kwam hij naast mij zitten en overhandigde mij een flesje water. 'Goed drinken vandaag. Het is hier warm.' Ik lachte, maar die glimlach verdween meteen toen hij mijn hand pakte. <em>Vertel me alles. <em>Ik trok mijn hand uit de zijne en nam een slokje water. Kon ik het me veroorloven hem alles te vertellen? Bracht hiermee Flynn in gevaar? Butch leek onwetend voor Wills aanwezigheid vandaag, maar wie weet of hij mij niet misleidt. Ik was in ieder geval blij dat ik een paar dagen vrij had. Op een of andere manier voelde het bevrijdend dat hij ook het land uit zou gaan. Ik hoefde me even geen zorgen te maken.. toch?  
><em>Het is moeilijk Will. Ik kan geen goede zielsverwant voor je zijn. <em>Dit keer pakte ik zijn hand, ik voelde een tinteling door mij heen gaan. Will glimlachte. We waren al verder dan toen in de kelder.  
>Ik had verwacht dat hij zou protesteren, maar hij straalde zo'n rust uit, dat mijn altijd drukke hoofd ook rustig werd. En zo zaten we een tijdje, stilzwijgend te genieten van het zonlicht.<br>'Vertel dan eerst eens wat over jezelf. Ik weet alleen je naam en dat je in een veilinghuis werkt.' Ik keek hem aan met mijn ogen toegeknepen, de zon had nog net niet de daken bereikt waardoor deze fel in ons gezicht scheen.  
>'Ik heb een broertje.' Ik besloot Flynn te benoemen, hij is te belangrijk om weg te laten.<br>'Cool.' Hij wilde meer weten over Flynn en ik beantwoordde al zijn vragen. Zijn ziekte liet ik bewust weg. Flynns gave leek Will gaaf, hij wilde dat wel eens in zijn werking zien. Ik glimlachte zwakjes, hij moest een weten. Hij moest alles eens weten.  
>'Vertel me dan alles Faith.' Hij streek voorzichtig een lok uit mijn gezicht en haakte die achter mijn oor. 'Ik vind je haar leuk zo.' Hij zei het een beetje verlegen. Ik giechelde. O god, we leken net twee middelbare scholieren. We werden opeens gestoord door een Franse toerist die wilde weten waar het museum was. Die was allang dicht. In rap Frans vertelde ik hem dit en dat het museum morgen om negen uur weer open zou gaan. De toerist bedankte me en ging weer zijn eigen richting. Will keek me met open mond aan. 'Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg hij bewonderend. Ik lachte. 'Als student kunstgeschiedenis is Duits, Frans en Engels verplicht.'<br>Will bekeek me met een oprechte belangstelling, hij wilde alles horen. 'Ik studeer in Denver.' Vertelde hij. 'Maar op dit moment houd ik een sabbatical. Mijn broer is net getrouwd in Venetië.'  
>'Wauw Venetië, daar wilde ik altijd al eens heen. Al die prachtige kunstwerken daar.'<br>Will sprong enthousiast op. 'Dan gaan we daar toch heen? Mijn hele familie is daar nog!'  
>Ik slikte. 'Je..hele familie? Wat moet ik me daarbij voorstellen?'<br>De relaxte Will wiebelde nu enthousiast van de ene voet naar de andere. 'Ik heb nog zes broers. Ik ben precies de middelste. Er zijn nog drie oudere en drie jongere.'  
>'Pfft arme moeder. Van een kind bevallen lijkt me al zwaar genoeg.' Ik nam nog een slok. Will moest zo hard lachen om mijn opmerking. 'Ik denk dat iedereen je wel zou mogen.' Bij die woorden ging ik ook staan. 'Ho, ho vriend. Laten we dit even rustig aan doen. Ik ken je net.' Bij deze woorden zag ik weer de kalme blik in zijn ogen en ging weer zitten op de trap. Ik bleef staan en keek op mijn horloge. Het was bijna zes uur, tijd om met Flynn te gaan eten. Will zag me kijken, hij hield zijn hand voor zijn ogen in verband met de zon. 'Moet je ergens naar toe?'<br>Ik twijfelde, hij wist van Flynn, maar hij wist niet dat Flynn niet thuis woonde. Ik wilde Will wel meenemen, maar ik wist niet of dit te heftig was voor hem.  
>'Ik moet naar Flynn.' Ik hield het gesprek open, hopelijk stelde hij de juiste vragen.<br>'Is het al zo laat?' Will pakte een Iphone uit zijn broekzak. 'Zal ik eten bestellen voor ons?'  
>'Je hebt helemaal geen bereik hier! En nee, Flynn en ik eten op een andere locatie dan ons huis.' Goed, meer wilde ik niet kwijt. Will wist nu genoeg.<br>Will stond op en borg zijn mobiel weer op. 'Maar we zijn nog niet eens een uurtje samen, wil je nu alweer weg? Ben ik te saai?' Dat laatste zei hij als een grapje. Ik moest erom glimlachen, hij was alles behalve saai. Het was juist geweldig met hem, maar dat kon ik hem niet vertellen. Ik bleef bij mijn standpunt, dit zou niet meer zijn dan een soort zomerliefde.  
>'Waar je ook heen gaat, ik wil met je mee.' Weer pakte hij mijn hand. Ik liet zijn omhelzing toe, puur omdat die net zoals eerder die zo fijn voelde.<br>'Oké, ik neem je mee naar Flynn.' Besloot ik uiteindelijk. Will pakte mijn schouders en keek me doordringend aan. 'Ik wil hem heel graag ontmoeten.'  
>Dit keer nam ik weer een taxi –wat een luxe- maar Will besloot dit keer te betalen. Hij haalde zowaar euro's uit zijn portemonnee. Onderweg naar het ziekenhuis besloot ik op onze manier te communiceren. Uit ervaring wist ik dat taxichauffeurs altijd mee luisterden.<br>_Wat brengt je eigenlijk naar Amsterdam? _Will keek mij glimlachend aan. Hij had subtiel zijn arm om mij heen geslagen, alsof hij die wilde laten rustten op de rugleuning. Ik liet het glimlachend toe. _Een beetje toeren door Europa. Vorige week is mijn broer getrouwd, dus ik besloot nu toch in Europa ben er het beste van te maken. _Dat leek mij ook wel heerlijk, zorgeloos langs alle grote steden in Europa. London, Berlijn, Parijs. Ik ken alleen Amsterdam. De kunstwerken die ik taxeer zijn nog verder gekomen dan ik.  
><em>En waarom ons veilinghuis?<em> Ergens wenste ik dat hij die keuze nooit had gemaakt, dan hoefde ik hem ook niet met mijn problemen op te zadelen.  
><em>Ik zocht een trouwcadeau voor Trace en Diamond, mijn oudste broer en zijn vrouw. Ik wilde iets bijzonders, dus ik dacht ik waag het bij jullie.<br>_Ik lachte. De taxichauffeur keek verbaasd in zijn achteruitkijkspiegel. We hadden niks gezegd en opeens barstte ik in lachen uit.  
><em>Ik denk niet dat jouw broer geïnteresseerd is in een oude klok uit de 18<em>_e__ eeuw.  
><em>Will streek over mijn wang. _Denk het ook niet. Maar ik ben wel geïnteresseerd in jou. _Ik keek verlegen de andere kant op. Het werd opeens heel warm in deze taxi.  
>Gelukkig waren we er al snel. Will betaalde de chauffeur en keek verbaasd naar de locatie waar we uitstapten.<br>'Zijn we hier wel goed? Ligt je broertje in het ziekenhuis?' Ik knikte en wendde me tot hem. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn borst. Ik voelde zijn hart kloppen. Het was een geruststellend gevoel.  
>'Beloof me niks te zeggen en te vragen. Alles wordt vanzelf duidelijk.' Ik had tegenspraak verwacht, maar Will was de rust zelve en knikte alleen maar. Als extra aansporing om naar binnen te gaan pakte hij mijn hand. Ik nam een teug lucht en ademde diep uit.<br>Will zei niks de hele route naar Flynn, wat ik eigenlijk wel prettig vond. Al een half jaar was ik hier elke dag, het werd voor mij een gewoonte. Ik wist welke verdieping en welke gangen ik moest nemen. Bij de afdeling Oncologie bleef Will even staan. Hij bekeek het bord met de afdeling en de kamernummers. 'Ik herken dat woord.' Zei hij. 'Het is natuurlijk anders geschreven.' Ik knikte. 'Kom, Flynn wacht.' Ik probeerde op zijn gezicht te lezen wat hij dacht toen we de klapdeuren doorgingen. Maar Will bleef rustig en groette de verpleegsters die bijna in een katzwijm vliegen toen ze hem zagen. Het duurde even voordat ze mij herkenden als familielid, alle aandacht ging naar Will. Ik voelde een vlaag van jaloezie, ik wilde snel naar Flynn toe en trok Will mee. Hij moest lachen.  
>Flynn was al aan het eten en ik zag mijn dienblad op zijn nachtkastje staan. Elke ochtend geef ik door wat ik wil eten bij het ziekenhuis zodat ik rond etenstijd kan aanschuiven. Ik hoopte niet dat Flynn zich zorgen maakte. Ik klopte zachtjes op de deur. Flynn keek blij op.<br>'Faith! Ik dacht dat je nooit meer zou komen. Moest je overwerken?' Hij zei het met zijn mond vol aardappelpuree. Zijn blik ging van mij naar iemand die achter me stond. Flynn begreep het meteen. Snel veegde hij zijn mond af en zette het dienblad weg. Ik hielp hem rechtop zitten. Will bleef in de deuropening staan, verlegen afwachtend tot wij onze eerste zouden zetten. Ik vond het wel aandoenlijk. Maar ik had ook meteen spijt, ik had hem niet in deze positie moeten zetten. Hij weet natuurlijk niet wat hij moet zeggen tegen Flynn, vooral niet omdat Flynn geen haar meer heeft hem en aan allemaal slangetjes vast zit.  
>Maar zoals wel vaker deze dag vergistte ik me. Will had netjes gewacht tot Flynn goed zat en stapte op hem af. Ze gaven elkaar een stevige handdruk en stelden zich voor.<br>'Ik heb veel over je gehoord Flynn. Je schijnt een hele coole gave te hebben.' Flynn straalde helemaal dankzij Will. Ik ging zitten op de dichtstbijzijnde stoel en pakte het dienblad dat voor mij was bestemd.  
>'Dank je man, wil je het zien?' Will knikte instemmend. Ik twijfelde of het wel een goed idee was, maar Flynn had net gegeten en was zo te zien sterk genoeg. Will keek mij aan. 'Het is veilig Faith, ik voel geen gevaar. Behalve bij jou.' Dat laatste had niet gehoeven, want in plaats van dat hij zijn gave wilde laten zien, wilde Flynn nu alles weten over ons. En hij vroeg het alleen aan Will, ik leek niet meer interessant. Will had ondertussen ook een stoel gepakt en was diep in gesprek met Flynn. Ze lachten en maakten grapjes. Ik nam ondertussen kleine hapjes van mijn aardappelpuree. Ik bood Will mijn vlees aan welke hij gretig aannam.<br>'Maar waarom vindt je Faith gevaarlijk?' Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes, Flynn had dit moment gewoon afgewacht, wachtend tot we allebei niet meteen kunnen antwoordden.  
>'Dat komt zeker door die tiran voor wie ze werkt.' Flynn nam nu echt geen blad voor de mond. Ik zag Will kijken en zei snel 'ja die tiran die jouw ziekenhuiskosten betaald.' Oké, het was een gemene zet, maar hopelijk hield Flynn nu zijn mond.<br>'Hou op Faith, Butch Cumberland is een klootzak eerste klas.' Hij keek naar Will, in de hoop dat die zou reageren. O en dat deed hij zeker.  
>'Wat? Is dat je baas Faith? Die man uit het veilinghuis?' Zorgelijk keek hij me aan. Hij wilde niet dat zijn zielsverwant in gevaar was, dat voelde ik. Ik had opeens geen trek meer en zette mijn dienblad weer op het nachtkastje. Dit gesprek wilde ik niet voeren, maar Flynn en Will dachten er anders over. Ik zag zelfs dat Will zich er enorm aan het over opwinden was.<br>'Faith, al de hele dag heb ik zo'n onderbuik gevoel. Jij voelt gevaarlijk. Wil je nu eindelijk vertellen wat er aan de hand is?' Zijn stem klonk gebroken. Ik kon het hem ook niet kwalijk nemen, ontmoette hij eindelijk zijn zielsverwant, bleek het zo'n raar wicht te zijn. Ik wilde mijn mond open doen en protesteren dat er niks aan de hand was, maar Flynn was me voor.  
>'We worden onderhouden door Butch Cumberland, we kunnen nergens ander naartoe.' Nou, dat was ook een manier om ons hele leven te beschrijven. Goed gedaan Flynn.<br>'Wat? Doet hij je pijn Faith? Heeft hij je pijn gedaan?' Will keek mij doordringend aan. Zijn blik werd anders, harder, donkerder. Ik weet niet voor wie slechter afloopt als ik de waarheid vertel, voor Will of voor Butch. Ik knikte. 'Als ik iets doe wat hij niet wil wel ja.' Ik slikte mijn tranen weg. Zelfs Flynn wist hier weinig vanaf. Maar nu alles toch open en bloot op tafel lag, kon ik maar beter alles vertellen.  
>'Ik pak die klootzak.' Gromde Will.<br>'Ik ook.' Zei Flynn. 'Niemand komt aan mijn zus.'  
>Will knikte begripvol en gaf Flynn een schouderklopje. 'Vertel me meer over die Butch Cumberland. Ik wil alles weten.'<br>Vechtend tegen de tranen vertelde ik over Butch en James. Dat zij ook savants zijn, ons hier houden vanwege Flynns ziekte en dat Butch denkt dat James mijn zielsverwant is. Dat laatste wilde ik liever niet zeggen, maar Flynn was me uiteraard weer te snel af. Will vond het echter erg vermakelijk en lachte er hard om samen met Flynn.  
>'Ik snap nu waarom je doet wat je vanmiddag deed.' Will stond op en liep om het bed heen naar mij toe. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn schouders, iets wat voelde als een zeer troostend gebaar. Ik voelde de kalmte weer.<br>'Ik ben een slechte zielsverwant.' Verzuchtte ik. 'Je kan beter gewoon weer lekker terug naar Amerika gaan, naar je zes broers.' Will lachte en Flynn riep uit: 'wat, heb jij zes broers?'  
>Toen duwde hij me van mijn stoel, ging zelf zitten en trok me op zijn schoot, het meest intieme wat we tot nu toe hebben gedaan. Ik bloosde omdat hij dit deed in het bijzijn van Flynn, maar die vond het feit dat hij zes andere broers had veel interessanter.<br>Will knikte. 'Jep, mijn oudste broer is net getrouwd met Diamond en heet Trace. Hij is politieagent in Denver, waar ik studeer.' Terwijl hij aan het vertellen was wreef hij zachtjes over mijn onderrug. Flynn wilde meer weten over die befaamde broers. 'Wat kan hij?'  
>'O, ja. Trace kan het verleden zien van voorwerpen dat hij aanraakt. Super handig natuurlijk met zijn werk.' Flynn knikte ijverig. 'Misschien wordt ik ook wel politieagent.'<br>'Dat is een goed plan.' Zei Will. 'Misschien kom je heel ver met je gave.' Flynn was nu helemaal enthousiast en ging zelfs helemaal verzitten. Zijn benen zwaaide hij over de rand van het bed. 'En wie komt daarna, jij?'  
>Will schudde glimlachend zijn hoofd. 'Nee, daarna heb je Uriel. Hij studeert ook in Denver, we hebben samen een appartement. Hij kan het verleden zien van mensen. Ook heel gaaf, hij studeert daarom ook forensische wetenschappen. We kunnen heel goed opschieten.' En terwijl ik Will hoorde praten over zijn broers, voelde ik veel genegenheid. Voor iedere broer die hij benoemde. 'Daarna komt Victor. En ondanks dat hij er eng uitziet is hij dat eigenlijk ook.' Will lachte om zijn eigen grapje. 'Victor kan eigenlijk hetzelfde als jij Faith, alleen hij stuurt de gedachten aan, jij plant ze meer heb ik gevoeld.' Ik knikte. Dan was ik dus niet de enige. 'Victor werkt bij de FBI.' Dat verhaal vond ik meer verontrustend. 'Geen zorgen Faith, hij pakt je niet op. Dan moet hij eerst langs mij.' Will en Flynn lachten, ik als een boer met kiespijn. 'Dan kom ik.' Zei hij lachend. 'Ik heb dezelfde gave als mijn pa. Dus dat ik heel gezellig thuis. Verder ben ik de beste in telekinese.' Om zijn woorden bij te staan tilde hij de beker op die op Flynns dienblad stond. Hij liet hem rond Flynns hoofd zweven en duikelingen maken. Gelukkig was die leeg. Uiteindelijk zette hij hem weer netjes neer. Ik prikte hem speels in zijn zij. 'Gefeliciteerd, je kan een beker verzetten.' Quasi -beledigd richtte Will zich op mij en ik voelde mij heel even zweven. Ik gilde en Will landde me snel weer op zijn schoot. 'Oké ik neem het terug. Jij bent heel goed.' Zei ik lachend.<br>'Dat je het weet.' Grinnikte Will. 'Goed waar waren we? O ja, na mij komt Xavier. Ook wel Xav genoemd, hij heeft afgelopen maand net zijn zielsverwant gevonden in Venetië, Crystal, het zusje van Diamond. Dat was echt een vreemd avontuur. Mijn moeder en de zielsverwanten van mijn broer werden toen ontvoerd. Ik werd neergeschoten.' Flynn en ik keken hem verbaasd aan. 'Sorry wat?' Hij had het gezegd alsof het niks was. Will haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op. 'Geeft niks, Xav is een genezer.' Genezer? Opeens voelde ik hoop, maar deze durfde ik niet te uiten. Hoe sterk was die Xav? Kon hij…kon hij Flynn genezen?  
>'En daarna komt Yves, onze nerd. Hij is de slimmerik. Hij is ook al getrouwd met Phoenix uit London.' Ik knikte. Wauw wat een namen allemaal. Dat wordt nog gezellig, ik kan ze maar beter allemaal opschrijven. Maar meteen bedacht ik dat ik dat niet wilde doen. Will en ik hadden geen toekomst, hij kon ze wel allemaal beschrijven, maar ik zou ze nooit ontmoeten. Maandag zag ik Butch weer en dan ging alles gewoon weer zoals het was.<br>'Yves is het gevaarlijkst, hij kan dingen ontvlammen.' Hij zei het heel mysterieus alsof het een griezelverhaal was. Flynn vond het geweldig.  
>'En als laatste Zed. Hij vond als eerste zijn zielsverwant Sky. We waren allemaal zo verbaasd omdat Zed nogal een rebel is. Maar dat heeft hij niet van een vreemde, Trace en Uriel waren dat vroeger ook.' Hij sprak zo relaxed en vol lof over zijn broers, ik voelde me eenzaam met Flynn. Ook wij hadden vroeger een gezin, nu zijn we wezen.<br>'En dan natuurlijk nog mijn ouders. Zij zijn geweldig, je moet ze echt eens ontmoeten Faith.' Ik knikte, maar ik zou het toch nooit doen. Ik ga echt niet naar Amerika, ik laat Flynn niet alleen.  
>Door al die mooie verhalen van Will waren we helemaal de tijd vergeten. Het was al bijna acht uur en Flynn zat al te gapen. Voor hem waren zulke bezoeken best vermoeiend. Ik liet me los –helaas- uit Wills zijn greep en hielp Flynn met instoppen. Will verzamelde de dienbladen en zocht een verpleegster om deze af te geven. Ik hoorde gegiechel op de gang en wenste dat hij snel terug zou komen. Ik gaf Flynn een kus op zijn wang. 'Hij is vet aardig Faith, ik heb altijd al een grote broer gewild.' Ik glimlachte. Hoop er niet te veel op broertje dacht ik.<br>Toen we eenmaal buiten stonden wist ik niet zo goed wat ik moest doen. Ik besloot naar het bushokje te lopen en maar naar huis te gaan. Ook ik was best moe, ik was toe aan een warme douche. Will volgde me en pakte mijn hand. Het voelde nu al vertrouwd.  
>'Bedankt voor deze fijne dag.' Fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Het kietelde een beetje. 'Mag ik je morgen weer zien?' Daar hoefde ik niet lang over na te denken. Ik gaf hem mijn adres.<br>'Cool, je woont in een echte grachtenpand!' Ik lachte. We spraken een tijd af. Will zat in een vijf sterren hotel vlakbij de Dam. Heeft die vent geld teveel of zo?  
>De bus kwam er bijna aan, het was tijd om afscheid te nemen. Will ging dicht bij me staan en streek met zijn hand over mijn wang. Enkele seconden lang staarden we elkaar aan, ons niet bewust van onze omgeving. Wills kwam steeds dichterbij – en ik werd steeds meer zenuwachtig- tot hij zijn lippen op de mijne drukte. Zijn tong ging langs mijn lippen en ik deed mijn mond open om hem toe te laten. Ik werd helemaal warm van binnen en zijn greep om mijn heen versterkte. Ik ben gevaarlijk voor hem, maar hij kon gevaarlijk goed zoenen.<br>Uiteindelijk werd onze kus afgebroken door de bus. De kus had me in een betovering gebracht die als een zeepbel uit elkaar spatte. Lachend keken we elkaar aan.  
>'Wauw.' Zei Will. 'Gewoon wauw.' Ik kon alleen maar lachen. We gaven elkaar nog een vluchtige kus en ik stapte snel de bus in. Ik bleef net zolang naar hem zwaaien tot hij uit beeld verdween. Shit zeg, ik had een zielsverwant.. en wat voor een. <p>


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

De volgende ochtend ging al vroeg de bel. Het was net acht uur geworden. Ik schrok meteen wakker. Shit verslapen, maar realiseerde al snel dat ik vandaag vrij had gekregen.  
>Maar er stond wel iemand voor de deur. Ik snelde in mijn badjas en rende naar beneden. Ik had een bovenwoning, maar het gebouw was helaas niet zo luxe dat ik vanuit mijn woning de voordeur kon opendoen. De onderbuurvrouw deed natuurlijk niet open, we hadden aparte deurbellen. Wel ideaal, want zij kreeg veel vaker bezoek dan ik.<br>Toen ik in mijn charmantste verschijning de deur opendeed stond er in de deuropening een kleine vrouw en een lange man. Ondanks dat ik ze niet kende, herkende ik hun uiterlijke kenmerken meteen. De man had gitzwart haar en een gebruinde huid. De vrouw zag er erg knap uit. Ik wist meteen dat deze combinatie de prachtige Will had voorgebracht.  
>De vrouw wachtte niet af en omhelsde mij meteen. 'Wat ben ik blij om jou te ontmoeten.' Jubelde ze. 'Zodra Will ons belde hebben we meteen de eerste vlucht in de ochtend genomen. We waren gelukkig nog in Venetië.' Ik stamelde een bedankje. Wills vader was iets minder informeel en gaf mij alleen een hand. Ik herinnerde me Wills verhaal over zijn vader. Hij kon ook gevaar aanvoelen, zou hij dit ook bij mij voelen? Om hem niet langer de kans te geven om mij te "screenen" nodigde ik ze uit en liet ze voor gaan naar boven. Net toen ik de deur dicht wilde doen zette iemand zijn voet ertussen. Het was Will.<br>'Shit, zijn ze er al?' Hij hijgde alsof hij het hele stuk was komen rennen. Ik knikte. 'Leuk om je ouders te ontmoeten Will. Jammer dat ik er niks vanaf wist!' Will lachte en liep langs mij de trap op. 'Je bent leuk als je boos bent. Kom, dan gaan we samen ontbijten. De rest komt zo.'  
>'Pardon? De rest? DE REST?' Boos stampte ik de trap op. 'Will Benedict, je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je de hele familie hebt uitgenodigd?' Will zweeg en stapte mijn woning in. Zijn stilzwijgen zei genoeg. Ik verontschuldigde mij bij zijn familie en glipte snel de badkamer in. Vandaag maar geen rok en blouse, alhoewel dat misschien wel een goed idee zou zijn, dan gaf ik misschien een goede indruk. Ik koos uiteindelijk voor een spijkerbroek en een wit T-shirt. Lekker simpel.<br>Terug in de woonkamer zaten Will en zijn ouders al aan het ontbijt. Ze hadden heerlijke broodjes en beleg. Zeker uit Schiphol dacht ik. Hier was nog niks open.  
>Ik schoof verlegen aan naast Will. Zijn moeder –die zich voorstelde als Karla, zijn vader heette Saul- glimlachte bemoedigend naar mij. 'Hier lieverd, neem een broodje.' Ik pakte hem voorzichtig aan en besmeerde hem met jam. Saul keek me nog steeds aan alsof ik een tikkende tijdbom was. Will merkte het ook op. 'Ze is veilig pa, ik kan niet uitleggen waarom ze zo voelt. Maar ze is echt mijn zielsverwant.' In plaats van Saul reageerde Karla bemiddelend.<br>'En we zijn zo gelukkig met dit goede nieuws Will. Kun je nagaan Saul, drie zonen in zo'n korte tijd. Geweldig niet?' Uiteindelijk schraapte Saul zijn keel. 'Ik voel ook aan dat je goed bent Faith. Als de tijd rijp is hoor ik graag je verhaal.' Ik knikte dankbaar. Wills verhalen over zijn ouders waren niet gelogen. Ik mocht ze nu al.  
>Karla nam het voortouw in onze gesprekken. Ze complimenteerde me met mijn "geweldige interieur", wat voornamelijk uit kunst bestond en prijsde Amsterdam om de grachten. Het leek net Venetië vond ze. Saul knikte instemmend. Will lachte alleen maar.<br>Kort na het ontbijt ging de bel weer. 'Oh dat zijn Xav, Crystal, Yves en Phoenix.' Alsof ze er al jaren woonde snelde ze de trap af. Ik hoorde begroetingen en vele mensen weer de trap op komen lopen. Ik stond in mijn kleine keukentje de afwas op te ruimen. Ik was niet nog niet klaar voor zoveel familie. Will kwam naast me staan en gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.  
>Je kon meteen zien dat Xav en Yves broers van Will waren. Ze begroetten elkaar uitbundig door een zo'n hard mogelijke klap op elkaars schouders te geven. De twee meisjes, Phoenix – je mocht Phee zeggen- en Crystal werden liefelijk geknuffeld. Daarna werd ik in beeld gebracht. De langste was Xav – hij was echt lang- en maakte meteen grapjes over Amsterdam. Hij werd lachend berispt door Crystal, zijn zielsverwant. Zij was een kop groter dan ik en had blond krullend haar. Alle broers hadden gitzwart haar en een gebruinde huid. Jeetje, konden die ouders alleen maar knappe broers produceren? Yves gaf mij ietwat verlegen een hand, hij droeg een hip montuur en had hetzelfde kapsel als Will, nogal ongekamd. Phee was zijn mooie vrouw. Zij was kleiner dan ik en had lang bruin haar. Yves pakte haar hand en gaf er bemoedigend een kneepje in. Van Will had ik begrepen dat zij een moeilijke jeugd had gehad. Maar ze zag er nu gelukkig uit, ik was blij voor haar.<br>Nou, daar stond dan mijn halve "schoonfamilie" in de woonkamer. Wat nu? Karla deed gelukkig alsof ze thuis was en dirigeerde iedereen familielid naar de bank. Ze keken allemaal bewonderend rond naar de schilderijen en beelden die er stonden.  
>'Dit is VanGogh of niet?' Yves wees naar het schilderij met de zonnebloemen. Ik knikte. 'Nep natuurlijk, zoiets is onbetaalbaar.' Yves lachte. 'Natuurlijk, ik heb veel over hem gelezen.'<br>Will kwam naast me staan. 'Faith hier is een echte kunstexpert. Ze heeft kunst gestudeerd.' Iedereen was oprecht geïnteresseerd in mijn kennis en baan bij het veilinghuis. Karla stelde zelfs voor dat ik hun wel een rondleiding door Amsterdam kon geven. Iedereen was enthousiast. Dat leek mij ook wel gezellig, natuurlijk beginnend bij het Rijksmuseum. Ik keek op de klok, deze was al een half uur open. De familie had geen last van een jetlag, aangezien er tussen Nederland en Italië geen tijdsverschil is.  
>We gingen lopend, aangezien het maar tien minuten lopen duurde om er te komen. Op deze manier kon iedereen het Amsterdamse stadleven goed op zich nemen.<br>'Wauw het is net Venetië.' Zei Crystal. 'Al die grachten, maar dan wel een beetje anders.' We liepen net langs een gracht waar allemaal fietsen in lagen. 'Ach ja.' Verklaarde ik. 'Jullie hebben gondels in het water. Wij hebben fietsen.' Daar moest ze hartelijk om lachen.  
>'Ben je ooit in Venetië geweest?' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ongelovig staarde ze me aan.<br>'Dan moet je echt eens langskomen!'  
>Ik lachte. 'Dat lijkt me erg leuk.' Over mijn schouder keek ik naar Will, die in gesprek was met Yves. Hij knipoogde.<br>'We moeten ook even winkelen hoor dames.' Vond Karla. 'Dan kan ik wat leuks voor jullie kopen.' Ik vond het prima, maar ik zag Phee al stilletjes haar hoofd schudden. Ik keek haar vragend aan, maar ze glimlachte alleen maar. Ook Crystal vond het goed.  
>Yves kwam naast me lopen. 'Wij zijn niet verantwoordelijk voor de lelijke jurken die mijn moeder voor je gaat kopen. Maar breek alsjeblieft niet haar hart.' Ik lachte. 'Nee dat beloof ik.' Yves stak zijn duim op en ging weer naast Phee lopen.<br>Ik kreeg altijd een gevoel van thuiskomen als ik het Rijksmuseum zie. De bewakers begroetten me alsof ik nooit was weggeweest. Ook binnen herkenden sommigen mij nog. Na een kort gesprekje begon ik de beloofde rondleiding met de Benedicts en Crystal.  
>Ik begon bij de schilderijen, met als hoogtepunt de Nachtwacht. Yves vond het helemaal geweldig om het schilderij te zien waar hij over had gelezen. Xav en Will maakten grapjes over de mannen die op het doek geschilderd waren. Ik keek Will boos aan, maar zijn glimlach maakte me aan het lachen. Ik kon niet boos blijven. Na de rondleiding splitsten we op. De mannen gingen onder leiding van Will nog wat toeristische plekken bij langs en ik ging met de meiden naar de Kalverstraat.<br>Toen we in een kledingwinkel stonden kwam Phee naast me staan. 'Volgens Yves ben je echt geschikt voor Will. Het is een beetje zijn favoriete broer.' Ik glimlachte en bedankte haar.  
>'Ik hoorde dat je uit Londen komt, het lijkt me geweldig om eens naar het Natural History Museum te gaan.' Phee knikte. 'Ja dat is echt prachtig. Ik ben er eens geweest.'<br>'O echt. Vertel, hoe was het?' Naarmate we meer aan het praten waren kwam Phee steeds meer los. Ik begon meer genegenheid te krijgen voor haar. Voor elk familielid dat ik tot nu toe ontmoette trouwens. Een lelijke jurk werd ons gelukkig bespaard, maar Karla vond het wel nodig om ons elk een ketting met een hangertje in de vorm van een hart te geven. Ze had er twee over, welke voor Sky en Diamond waren. Diamond was Crystals zus. Crystal beloofde die aan Diamond te geven.  
>'O dat kan ik niet aannemen Karla, je hebt al zoveel gedaan.' Ik probeerde het beleefd af te slaan, want ik voelde te veel genegenheid opkomen. Ik wilde deze familie niet in gevaar brengen, ze waren te lief.<br>'Onzin lieverd, je neemt het gewoon aan.' Zonder enig protest te accepteren hing Karla de ketting om mijn nek, hij was prachtig.  
>Rond etenstijd kwamen we weer bijeen. Ik gaf Will de sleutel van mijn appartement, aangezien ik weer bij Flynn werd verwacht. We stonden in de hal, de rest was al naar boven gegaan om pizza te bestellen.<br>'Ik vond het een leuke dag.' Gaf ik toe. Wil kuste mijn voorhoofd. 'Ik dacht al dat je iedereen zou mogen.' Hij glimlachte breed. 'Mooie ketting trouwens.' Daarna vonden onze lippen elkaar en kusten we weer. Het voelde net als de eerste keer. Geweldig.  
>We werken onderbroken doordat iemand aan het kuchen was. Bovenaan de trap stond Xav. Beschamend drukte ik me van Will af. Die had natuurlijk geen schaamte.<br>'Ik wilde vragen wat voor pizza je wil, maar ik zie dat jij al genoeg hebt aan Faith.' Xav en Will lachten hard om die flauwe grap. Ik kon niks anders dan mee lachen.  
>Flynn baalde ontzettend dat hij niet mee kon om iedereen te ontmoeten. De familie zou sowieso tot zondag blijven – het was al besloten door Will, ik had niks in te brengen- dus ik beloofde om te regelen dat hij een dagje mee naar huis kon of dat de familie hem zou bezoeken. Karla en Saul wilden hem ook graag ontmoeten. Iedereen was benieuwd naar zijn gave, aangezien ze nog geen savant hadden ontmoet die kon wat Flynn kan.<br>Eenmaal thuis was alleen Will er. Hij zei dat de rest Amsterdam in het avondlicht aan het verkennen was. Ik hoopte dat ze niet zouden verdwalen. Maar Will verzekerde met dat Crystal ons wel weer terug zou vinden, dat was namelijk haar gave.  
>'En die van Phee?' Ik had de hele middag met haar gepraat, maar het was gewoon een heerlijk normaal gesprek geweest zonder savant zaken. 'Phee kan je zeg maar bevriezen, waardoor het lijkt alsof de tijd stilstaat.' Dat leek me nog eens een coole gave.<br>De rest van de avond zaten Will en ik op de bank, ik lag op zijn schoot en keek naar hem op. Hij was vanuit alle opzichten ontzettend knap. Hij zorgde ervoor dat ik alles vergat. Ik vergat dat maandag dreigend dichtbij kwam, met elke minuut. Maar Will zette mijn tijd stil.  
>Het was even puzzelen rond bedtijd. Ik had twee slaapkamers en een bank, dus we besloten dat Xav, Will en Yves in de woonkamer gingen slapen, Saul en Karla namen mijn slaapkamer. Phee, Crystal en ik sliepen in Flynns voormalige kamer. Deze was onaangeroerd sinds zijn vertrek naar het ziekenhuis. Phee en Crystal zeiden niks over zijn afwezigheid, maar ik denk dat Will het een en ander had toegelicht.<br>'Waarom slaap je eigenlijk niet in het hotel?' Vroeg ik Will toen ik hem een slaapzak en kussen gaf. 'Ik heb vanochtend al uitgecheckt.' Hij lachte schuldig toen hij mij bestraffend zag kijken. 'Je hebt dit allemaal al gepland of niet?' Beschuldigend haalde hij zijn schouders op en ging liggen. Hij had zijn T-shirt uit gedaan en onthulde een prachtig gebruinde bovenlichaam. Ik ging maar snel weg.

De volgende ochtend werd ik later wakker. Ik zag op de kleine klok van Flynns nachtkastje dat het al tien uur was geweest. Snel keek ik op. Crystal en Phee waren al wakker. Ik hoorde een vrolijk tafereel uit de woonkamer komen. Snel trok ik de kleren van gisteren aan en keek even in een kleine spiegel of mijn haar toonbaar was. Flynns slaapkamer had een kleine raam, waaruit ik op kon maken dat het weer zo'n warme dag werd. Wat zouden we vandaag gaan doen?  
>Blijkbaar was dat al voor mij beslist. Iedereen zat verspreid in mijn kleine appartement. Karla stond in de keuken pannenkoeken te bakken. Xav hielp haar. Ik speurde mijn woonkamer af op zoek naar Will, maar hij was er niet. Blijkbaar waren mijn gedachten te duidelijk, want Karla wendde zich tot mij. 'Will is even naar de bakker. Hij komt zo weer.' Ik knikte. Op de een of andere manier voelde ik me prettiger met Will erbij. Hij was mijn baken van rust.<br>Ik ging op het hoekje van een van mijn bankstellen zitten. Ik kreeg een bord pannenkoeken op schoot met het bevel om te eten. Xav zei het dreigend, maar met een glimlach. Ik kon het niet helpen, maar ondanks Wills waarschuwing dat ik "veilig" ben, bleef zijn vader mij doordringend aan kijken. Ik wilde niet nog eens dat mijn gedachten werden gelezen en probeerde mijn schild zo goed mogelijk op te zetten. Toen ik dit eenmaal had gedaan haalde hij een wenkbrauw op en knikte. Hij begreep de hint.  
>Ik had net een pannenkoek op toen Will binnenkwam. Ik kon me herinneren dat hij nog steeds de sleutel had. Hij maakte er dus graag gebruik van. Een verdrietige gedachte kwam in me op, het was nu wel zo gezellig maar maandag kwam Butch weer thuis. Will ving mijn verdriet op, gaf zijn moeder snel het brood en plofte naast mij neer. Hij drukte een kus op mijn wang. 'Alles komt goed.' Fluisterde hij. Ik knikte, maar ik kon hem niet geloven.<br>De rest van de ochtend ging de familie weer _sightseeing _in Amsterdam. Ik bleef thuis, omdat ik het ziekenhuis wilde bellen met het verzoek om Flynn een dagje thuis te houden. Volgens de behandelende arts was dit mogelijk, Flynn deed het de laatste paar dagen zeer goed. Even dacht ik dat dit kwam door Wills aanwezigheid, maar ik besloot dat dit onmogelijk was, het was Flynns eigen kracht die hem weer beter zou maken. Ik kon Flynn om een uur vanmiddag ophalen, hij mocht blijven tot acht uur. Dat vond ik prima, samen zouden we met een ambulance heen en weer rijden. Will was net zo opgetogen als ik, hij was bij me in het appartement gebleven. 'Ik weet zeker dat hij iedereen aardig vindt.' Will tilde me op en draaide me in het rond. Ik wist niet waar ik moest kijken toen hij me neerzette. Alles voelde net zoals een wervelwind, een nieuw kunststuk in een collectie. Alsof Will en zijn familie en net ontdekt kunstwerk is. Een zeer waardevol kunstwerk.  
>Rond half een had ik het niet meer, dus Will en ik besloten alvast naar het ziekenhuis te gaan. Hij had de rest ingelicht over onze plannen en zij beloofden thuis te zijn als we weer terug kwamen. Dit keer gingen we lopend, de hele tijd hand in hand. Ik voelde me net weer een verliefde tiener. Belachelijk, maar wel even lekker.<br>De verpleegster wist van onze afspraak af en had vast alles al klaar gezet voor ons uitstapje. Maar toen we aankwamen van Flynns kamer verlaten. Ook zijn slangetjes en hartmeter waren weg. Het bed was netjes opgemaakt. Paniek beving me, maar ik redeneerde al snel. Hij is naar de wc. Dan nemen ze alles mee. Even de zuster vragen. Will stond nog op de gang en ving duidelijk mijn emoties op. Op dit moment kon ik deze ook niet verbergen.  
>'Waar is Flynn?' De verpleegster had net aanbiddend naar Will gekeken, iets wat mij nog meer irriteerde. Mijn kaak verstrakte toen ze mij onschuldig glimlachend aankeek.<br>'Zijn verzorgende heeft hem al opgehaald. Weet u wel? De financiële verantwoordelijke.'  
>O mijn god. En of ik wist wie dat was. Maar dat kon niet, hij zat in New York. Nee. Nee!<br>Butch had Flynn meegenomen.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5 

Ik stortte in. De hele weg terug naar buiten hield ik me in. Zei een bedankje aan de verpleegster en zei dat ik zo dom om te vergeten dat Flynn inderdaad door iemand anders zou worden opgehaald. Maar de laatste meters moest Will mij echt vasthouden. Mijn knieën knikten en ik zakte gewoon in elkaar.  
>'Faith!' Will legde zijn arm om mijn middel en trok mij overeind. Mijn blik was wazig door de tranen. Omstanders keken geschrokken, maar aangezien we uit het ziekenhuis kwamen dachten ze eerder dat ik een dienbare had verloren. Zo voelde het ook. Ik was niks zonder Flynn. Ik zag zijn leven langzaam wegtikken. Will tilde me op en zette me op het dichtstbijzijnde bankje. Hij pakte zijn Iphone en toetste een nummer in. Ik hoefde niet eens te weten wie hij ging bellen. Ik wilde alleen maar Flynn terug.<br>Ik hoorde Will woorden mompelen zoals "ontvoerd" en "Butch Cumberland." Door mijn tranen heen keek ik hem aan. Belde hij nou de politie? Dan zou dat vast niks uitmaken, want volgens mij staat Flynn onder voogddij van Butch. Nog zo'n trucje om ons voor altijd in zijn macht te houden. Toen Will ophing en weer iemand wilde bellen was het voor mij genoeg. Ik stond op en liep met grote passen van hem weg. Ik hoorde hem mijn naam roepen, achter mij aan rennend.  
>'Faith kom hier!' Ik negeerde hem, liep stug door. Hij pakte me bij mijn bovenarm, ik probeerde hem los te schudden maar dat lukte niet. Natuurlijk was hij te sterk voor mij.<br>Ik draaide me naar hem toe. 'Flynn gaat dood als we niet op tijd zijn!'  
>Will gezicht stond onzeker. Via onze speciale zender stuurde hij me kalmte toe, maar die blokkeerde ik net zo hard. Hij leek gekwetst hierdoor, maar dat was wel mijn minste probleem.<br>'Ik moet naar het veilinghuis Will. Ik ga Butch vermoorden.' Dat laatste zei ik blijkbaar zo bedreigend dat hij me vastpakte en stevig in zijn armen nam. Hij fluisterde in mijn oor.  
>'Ik voel nu heel veel gevaar bij jou. Ga mee naar je huis en dan maken we een plan.' Ik zuchtte en besloot me er voorlopig bij neer te leggen. Ik kon toch niet tegen hem op.<br>Thuis was iedereen in rep en roep. Saul en Yves waren allebei aan het bellen. Karla en Phee liepen rond met koppen koffie en Xav en Crystal zaten in mijn slaapkamer. Crystal was een zielzoeker zei Will. Als iemand Flynn kon vinden was zij dat wel. Ik was het alweer bijna vergeten, maar dit nieuws bracht meer hoop. Ik mocht haar alleen nu niet storen.  
>Toen Karla ons zag stormde ze op mij af. 'O kind ik vind dit zo naar voor je!' Haar lichaam was warm en troostend, maar ik had er nu niks aan.<br>'Ik voel alleen maar verdrietig Faith, ik wilde dat ik je kon helpen.' Ze drukte liefdevol een kus op mijn wang.  
>'Ik moet naar het veilinghuis, ik weet zeker dat ze daar zijn.' Ik stampvoette door de woonkamer, want blijkbaar maakte niemand aanstalten om mee te gaan. Op dat moment had Saul opgehangen.<br>'Ik heb net met Victor gebeld, Butch Cumberland is een bekende naam bij de FBI. Hij schijnt contacten te hebben over de hele wereld. De meeste zijn laatst in London opgepakt.' Iedereen knikte, behalve ik. Dit was dus bekend bij iedereen? Ik zag Phee verstijven. Yves ook had opgehangen snelde naar haar toe en nam haar in zijn armen. Dit had vast te maken met haar jeugd gokte ik. Ik voelde een vleug van medelijden, maar al snel kwam Flynn weer op de voorgrond.  
>'En wat betekent dit?' Ik wilde niet snauwen, maar ik kon het niet helpen. Gelukkig werd mij dit vergeven of ze deden gewoon of ze het niet hoorden.<br>'We moeten wachten tot de FBI hier is, ze zijn er op zijn vroegst morgenochtend.' Saul zei het met zoveel kalmte en rust, maar het klonk alsof iemand me vertelde dat ik gewoon pech had. Dat ik straks maar gewoon rustig moest eten en mij geen zorgen hoefde te maken. Nou dat ging dus niet door.  
>'Zijn ze gek geworden? Flynn heeft zijn medicatie nodig!' Ik wist niet meer wanneer ik van praten overging naar schreeuwen, maar iedereen keek geschrokken op. Zelfs Will nam afstand. Schijnbaar had ik mijn schild laten varen en bij iedereen een dwanggedachte geplant. Will ging achter me staan en omhelsde me. Ik wilde me uit zijn greep wurmen, maar dat was toch onbegonnen zaak. Karla kwam met een lief glimlachje op me af gelopen en wreef over mijn bovenarm. 'We zullen er alles aan doen om je broertje te helpen.'<br>Ik kon er niks aan doen, het was allemaal lief bedoeld en elke aanraking van Will voelde goed, maar ik kon dit niet langer aan. Ik wilde actie ondernemen en hun stonden stil.  
>De slaapkamerdeur sloeg open. Crystal liep de woonkamer in op de voet gevolgd door Xav.<br>'Ik weet waar ze zijn.' Haar blonde krullen sprongen op en neer tijdens het lopen. Als ik me niet zo druk maakte had ik het geanalyseerd als een kunstvoorwerp, maar ik maakte me los van Will zijn omhelzing en beende op haar af. 'Vertel, waar zijn ze?'  
>'Ze zijn niet in het centrum, dan had ik ze sneller gevonden.' Ik knikte, alsof ik er alle verstand van had. 'Ze zijn nog wel in Amsterdam, maar dan ten westen van ons.' Ze had niet meer hoeven zeggen, ik wist precies waar ze heen zouden gaan.<br>'Schiphol. Ze zijn in Schiphol. Ik denk dat ze naar Amerika gaan.'  
>Meteen kwamen Saul en Yves weer in beweging. Saul belde naar de luchthaven voor de vluchtgegevens. Ik had gelijk, de eerstvolgende vlucht was naar New York. Ik kreunde. Maar er was ook goed nieuws, deze vlucht had vertraging en vertrok de volgende dag pas om negen uur.<br>'Dat is goed nieuws.' Vond Will. Maar ik kon het niet met hem eens zijn. Negen uur was alsnog te laat voor de FBI, maar dat ging ik ze niet vertellen. Ik smeedde al mijn eigen plannetjes. En de Benedicts blijkbaar ook, want de mannen gingen aan mijn eettafel zitten en verlieten deze pas rond middennacht. Will zei me te gaan slapen en ik besloot dat ik toch niks beters kon doen. Omdat Crystal en Phee al lagen te slapen kleedde ik me niet om maar ging gewoon onder de dekens liggen. Ik lag met mijn rug naar de deur en luisterde naar de gedempte stemmen van de Benedicts. Pas rond half twee hoorde ik stoelen verschuiven en ging het licht uit. Ik was nog klaarwakker. Waren ze helemaal bedonderd dat ze dachten dat ik zou slapen? Ik durfde pas na een uur de slaapkamer uit te komen. Ik had bewust mijn handtas met spullen naast mijn slaapplek gelegd. Will, zijn vader en broers betrokken mij niet bij hun plannen, dan vertelde ik hun ook niet de mijne. Voorzichtig gleed ik in mijn gympen, mijn jas durfde ik niet te pakken, die lag op de leuning van een van de bankstellen. Degene waar Yves op sliep. Ik moest nu heel stil zijn, zelfs zachtjes denken, in een huis vol Savants.  
>Ik hoopte vooral dat ik mijn emoties onder bedwang kon houden voor Will. De laatste dagen stond ik extra op scherp bij hem in de buurt. Maar blijkbaar waren ze ook een kei in slapen, want zelfs toen ik per ongeluk mijn teen stootte tegen het keukenblok ( #$%^) bleven ze gewoon doorslapen. Will snurkte soms zelf, wat –als ik in een andere positie stond- best schattig was. Ik gunde mezelf een seconde om naar hem te kijken. Daarna haastte ik me de trap af. De sleutel lag nog boven, maar deze voordeur ging nooit op slot, dus kon ik makkelijk naar buiten sluipen. Ik keek omhoog de trap op en besloot nog een laatste bericht te sturen.<br>_Het spijt me Will. Vaarwel. _


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Volgens routeplanner was het precies 18 minuten naar Schiphol. Daarbij hield hij natuurlijk niet rekening met het echte verkeer van Amsterdam. Hoewel om twee uur 's nachts een taxi aanhouden een hele onderneming is had ik geluk dat het zaterdag was, er reden altijd meer taxi's op zaterdag. Het duurde tien minuten voordat Will reageerde.  
><em>Faith doe dit niet.<br>_Ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik onderdrukte de aandrang om te reageren. Zijn stem klonk zo verdrietig, zo gebroken. Maar ik zou ook breken als ik Flynn niet terug kreeg en dat was mijn missie. Alsof ik een beschadigd schilderij moest herstellen en vervolgens de puzzelstukjes bijeen moest verzamelen. Flynn was mijn missende puzzelstuk.  
><em>Faith ik weet waar je naar toe gaat, weglopen heeft geen zin.<br>_Nee, misschien niet, maar dit is wel het beste.  
><em>Faith alsjeblieft? <em>Dat was het laatste wat hij verzond, daarna was het radiostilte.  
>Ik sloot mijn ogen en er ontsnapte een traan. Het spijt me Will, het spijt me zo.<p>

Op Schiphol wist ik niet waar ik moest beginnen. Na middernacht was alles zo goed als gesloten en liepen er niet veel mensen rond. Ik had overal –tot aan de incheckbalie- dus ruim baan. Ik rende alle kanten op, probeerde Flynn telepathisch te bereiken maar ik kreeg geen gehoor. Na een half uur was ik in alle staten. Zou het vliegtuig toch zijn vertrokken? Maar een blik op de borden vertelde me dat dit niet zo was. Ik wilde het bijna opgeven tot…  
><em>Faith? Faith? Help me Faith!<br>_Flynn, o god het was Flynn. Meteen stond ik in de startblokken. _Flynn waar ben je?  
><em>Maar terwijl ik op Flynns reactie wachtte kreeg ik heel iemand anders in mijn hoofd. Het misselijkmakende gevoel zei genoeg. Butch.  
><em>Lieve Faith, ik ben zwaar teleurgesteld in jou.<br>Hou je bek Butch, wat heb je met Flynn gedaan?_ Het kon me geen zak meer schelen wat Butch met me zou doen na deze woorden, ik hou hem eerder wat aandoen.  
>Maar Butch vond mijn uitval eerder amusant dan beledigend.<br>_Als je Flynn wil kom je maar naar gate E24. Alleen uiteraard.  
>Ik ben alleen Butch!<br>_Daarna verspilde ik geen woorden meer aan die zak. Ik zette het op een lopen en realiseerde me halverwege dat ik onmogelijk voorbij de incheckbalie en douane kwam. Butch had dit geweten, maar hij wist natuurlijk dat ik dankzij mijn gave overal kwam. Ik hoefde hem bij de incheckbalie niet eens te gebruiken, deze was verlaten. Ik bukte en liep zo snel mogelijk tussen de poortjes door. Op een verdwaalde reiziger na was er niemand op mij lette. Bij de douane was het iets lastiger. Ik moest door een poortje door en mijn paspoort laten zien. Ik kreeg het benauwd, de man achter de balie was gelukkig alleen, maar ik was ook alleen waardoor mijn aanwezigheid meer op zou vallen. Alles voor Flynn besloot ik dan maar. Ik besloot hem van een afstand al te benaderen, sneller dan normaal sloot ik me in zijn hoofd, waardoor mijn aanraking nu een kleine tik zou zijn in plaats van een veertje. Maar daar kon ik me nu niet druk om maken. Ik had zijn gedachtegang gevonden en plantte er een klein zaadje in. Een klein zaadje dat zei: _ik laat de eerstvolgende persoon door zonder paspoortcontrole. Dit keer zie ik het door de vingers. _Daarna verbrak ik de verbinding. Ik wachtte tien minuten, maar de man krabde alleen maar aan zijn hoofd. Ik haalde diep adem en liep op de balie al.  
>'Goedemorgen.' Ik glimlachte breed en de man schonk mij ook een beleefde glimlach.<br>'Moet ik nog mijn paspoort laten zien?' Loog ik. Naar mijn verwachting schudde de man zijn hoofd. 'Nee, voor jou zie ik het door de vingers.' Hij gebaarde dat ik door kon lopen naar de poortjes. Ik knikte.  
>'Dat vind ik erg vriendelijk van u. Tot ziens.'<br>Snel haastte ik me door de poortjes, achter me hoorde ik de man nog een gedag mompelen. Het zou maar even duren tot hij zich zou beseffen wat er was gebeurd en wanneer dat gebeurde wilde ik uit het zicht zijn. De borden gaven gelukkig aan welke kant ik op moest naar gate E24. Ik had me echter verkeken op de afstand, want na een tijdje kon ik niet meer dan hijgend voortstrompelen. Mijn conditie was niet echt denderend, maar ik moest doorzetten, ik was al bijna bij gate 18. Ik de verte zag ik hem al, of eerlijk gezegd voelde ik Butch zijn aanwezigheid. Hij stond op scherp en gaf me hetzelfde misselijkmakende gevoel dat hij altijd deed. Ik zocht Flynn, maar die zag ik niet. James helaas wel.  
>'Ach mijn lieve Faith, mijn familie is weer compleet.' Ze zaten samen op een wachtbankje bij de gate, die helaas verlaten was.<br>'Waar is Flynn?' Ik negeerde het feit dat hij mij als familie beschouwde, ik at nog liever een van VanGogh zijn schilderijen op, hoewel dat doodzonde zou zijn.  
>'Flynn is in onze hotelkamer, we hadden eigenlijk gedacht dat je daar heen zou gaan. Maar gelukkig was je zo slim..of eerlijk gezegd zo dom om een verlaten Schiphol te betreden.'<br>Ik slikte. Dat was inderdaad een beter plan geweest. Op mijn weg hierheen was ik alleen een conciërge tegen gekomen, die kon me nu niet helpen.  
>'Maar wij weten het goed gemaakt met je Faith. Er is mij tenslotte wat ten gehore gekomen.'<br>Butch ging staan en klopte zijn maatpak af. Meteen voelde ik een mentale klap en viel steil achterover. Mijn achterhoofd klapte hard op de vloer. Ik voelde gal omhoog komen en een barstende koppijn. Ik ging op mijn zij liggen en alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen.  
>Toen ik weer wakker werd viel me meteen op dat ik niet meer op Schiphol was, in ieder geval niet meer in de gate. Ik was in een loods, maar nog wel op Schiphol dacht ik. Ik zat vastgebonden op een stoel. Dit is net zo'n filmmoment bedacht ik me. Hoe cliché.<br>'Faith, goed dat je weer bij ons bent.' James streek met zijn vinger over mijn wang. Een misselijkheid kwam opzetten en ik kokhalsde over zijn glimmende schoenen. Geschrokken stapte hij achteruit. 'Trut.' Vloekte hij. Als ik me niet zo beroerd voelde kon ik erom lachen.  
>Butch verdween naast James. Ik vroeg me af hoe ze me in godsnaam door Schiphol hadden gesjouwd. Was mijn bewusteloze lichaam niet opgevallen? Maar goed, Butch was een rijk man, hij had vast iemand omgekocht.<br>'Hou op met spelen Faith. Vertel me over Will Benedict.'  
>Geschrokken keek ik hem aan. 'W-will?' Ik probeerde een schild op te zetten, maar zodra ik ook maar iets van mijn gave uitprobeerde werd mijn hoofdpijn nog erger.<br>'Ik vind het erg jammer dat je James niet als zielsverwant koos, maar eigenlijk komt mij dit veel beter uit.' Hij schaterde het uit. Wat een sukkel dacht ik. Wist hij nou nog niet dat je je zielsverwant niet kon kiezen. Een angst beving me, wat wilde hij van Will?  
>'Want weet je, je nieuwe schoonouders zijn namelijk lid van het befaamde Savant Netwerk. Een netwerk waar mensen het goede willen doen met hun gave. Kun je je het voorstellen?' Hij lachte, alsof het onbegonnen werk was. Maar ik vond het wel een fijne gedachte om te weten dat er niet alleen slechte savants waren. Er was nog hoop. Alhoewel voor mij niet meer.<br>'Wat heeft dat te maken met Will?' Hm geen goede zet, nu erkende ik Wills aanwezigheid in mijn leven. Maar het maakte nu toch niet meer uit. Will zou Flynn vinden in het hotel en zou hier sterven in de loods, tenminste het voelde alsof ik dood ging.  
>'Eigenlijk is het geheim, maar aangezien je toch niks verteld mag je het gerust weten.'<p>

Nou wat een geluk heb ik toch weer.  
>'Afgelopen periode zijn bijna al mijn zakenrelaties opgepakt dankzij de Benedicts.' Hij sprak hun naam spottend uit, volgens mij spuugde hij er zelfs bij. Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen door de vermoeidheid. Vandaar dat Butch bekend was bij de FBI.<br>'Ik kon gelukkig niet aanwezig zijn bij die bijeenkomst, een gelukje voor mij.' Butch lachte bij die gedachte, alsof hij de dood had ontsprongen. Ik vond het uitermate jammer.  
>'Toen ik jouw zielsverwant zag op de kijkdag, herkende ik hem meteen als een van de Benedicts. Zij hebben allemaal die domme uiterlijke kenmerken.'<br>Ik hief mijn hoofd op en keek hem boos aan. Domme uiterlijke kenmerken? Butch was half niet zo knap als Will. Vergeleken met Will was hij een stomme penseelstreep en Will een prachtig schilderij.  
>'We hebben lang nagedacht over een manier om het Savant Netwerk ten val te brengen en ik denk dat jij een belangrijke pion bent Faith.' Ik liet mijn hoofd weer hangen en sloot mijn ogen. Ik opende mijn gedachten en zond wat losse woorden naar Will. Zinnen lukte me niet, dat deed te pijn. Hopelijk zag hij dit niet als een flauwe grap, maar een serieuze hulpvraag.<br>'Faith je bent te doorzichtig. Na alles wat ik je heb geleerd.' Butch gaf me een mentale tik waardoor mijn hoofd ruw opzij werd geduwd. Een pijnscheut ging door mijn hoofd.  
>Door de pijn kon ik mijn tranen niet meer bedwingen. Het deed Butch niks, hij praatte gewoon door.<br>'Dus Faith, jij verteld me waar ik de Benedicts kan vinden zodat ik hun netwerk ten val kan brengen.' Hij lachte gruwelijk als een slechterik in een slechte film.  
>'Ik ben hier.'<br>Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog. Butch en James draaiden zich om. Butch keek even verbaasd, maar herpakte zichzelf al snel.  
>Daar stond hij, mijn pronkstuk, de knapste man op aarde. Will.<br>En hij was niet blij. Normaal was ik de gevaarlijke van ons twee, maar ik durfde te wedden dat Will zijn gave op dit moment heel erg aan het tegenspreken was. Zijn prachtige bruine ogen stonden donker en dodelijk.  
>Butch leek geen kik te geven. Hij keerde zich naar Will en liet mij voor wat ik was. Niks.<br>'Wat aardig van je dat je zelf hierheen bent gekomen.' Langs Butch heen keek Will naar mij.  
><em>Verdomme Faith, wat heeft die klootzak je aangedaan?<br>_Ik glimlachte zwakjes, hopelijk had hij daar genoegen mee. Ik was allang blij dat hij er was.  
>'Laat Faith gaan en ik vertel je alles.' Will kwam dreigend dichterbij. James had zich inmiddels al verscholen achter zijn vader. Ik voelde een vleugje van trots, dit was mijn zielsverwant. Maar Butch leek niet onder de indruk te zijn, of hij verzweeg het gewoon.<br>'Ik weet niet of ik daarmee akkoord kan gaan meneer Benedict. Faith is erg belangrijk voor mij.' Op dat moment werd Will ruw achterover geduwd. De klap had niet zulk effect op Will dan op mij gehad, maar het maakte Will nagenoeg onmogelijk om naar mij te gaan.  
>'Ik weet wat je gave is meneer Benedict.' Zei Butch spottend. 'Je kunt niks tegen mij beginnen.'<br>Will begon hartelijk te lachen. 'Ik denk dat u zich daar vies in vergist meneer Cumberland.' Dat laatste zei hij zo sarcastisch, dat Butch woedend zijn vuisten balde. De spanning was om te snijden. Will en Butch stonden als twee leeuwen tegenover elkaar. Afwachten op wie de eerste stap zou zetten.  
>Het was Butch.<br>Hij deelde Will nog een mentale klap uit, welke veel harder aankwam. Ondanks dat Butch met zijn rug naar me toe stond kon ik zien dat het zweet hem uitbrak. Hij mocht dan krachtig zijn, Will was veel jonger en had –hoopte ik- een veel betere mentale uithoudingsvermogen.  
>Will struikelde achterover, maar wist zijn evenwicht te behouden. Nu was het zijn beurt. Met een geweldige klap viel James achterover net zoals ik eerst deed.<br>Eigenlijk schrok ik van deze actie. Butch had het uiterste van Will naar boven gehaald. De eens zo relaxte Will Benedict stond hier nu met gebalde vuisten en aangespannen spieren. Wat voor heerlijke spierballen zorgde, maar daar kon ik nu helaas mijn aandacht niet op vestigen. Alhoewel James zo gevloerd was, had Will veel meer moeite met Butch. Ze vochten nu op gelijke voet en waren gewaagd aan elkaar. Will had duidelijk hulp nodig, maar hoe kon ik hem helpen? Ik zat hier weerloos toe te kijken hoe mijn zielsverwant strijdend ten onder ging. Ik moest iets doen!  
>Maar het enige wat ik kon niet en wat nooit bij Butch gewerkt had waren mijn dwanggedachten toepassen. Will had me eens verteld dat mijn gaven sterker werden zodra ik mijn zielsverwant had ontmoet, maar ik had nog niet echt gemerkt. Geen tijd, ik moest het nu toepassen.<br>Ik hief mijn hoofd en rechtte mijn rug. Ik nam diep adem en bleef onafgebroken naar Butch zijn voorhoofd staren. Het was moeilijk om bij Butch binnen te dringen, maar dit was de perfecte timing. Door Will was hij enorm afgeleidt en ondanks dat hij doorhad wat ik van plan was kon hij er niks tegen doen. Als hij zich op mij richtte, verloor hij van Will. Het was een pijnlijke strijd en ik had het gevoel dat er geen einde kwam aan de mentale muur die Butch had opgebouwd. Maar na flinke pijnscheuten lukte het me eindelijk om Butch te bereiken.  
><em>Donder op Faith, anders doe ik Flynn wat aan.<br>_Even deinsde ik terug, maar ik herpakte mezelf en zette nog meer kracht dan eerst. Ik was bijna zover dat ik het zaadje in zijn brein kon plaatsen. _Ik geef mijzelf over. Ik geef mijzelf over. Ik. Geef. Mijzelf. Over. IK GEEF MIJZELF OVER. _Ik gilde van de pijn en alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen. Ik kon nog net zien hoe Butch zijn handen omhoog hield en op zijn knieën zakte. Will riep nog mijn naam en daarna werd alles zwart. 


	7. Hoofdstuk 7 en nawoord

Hoofdstuk 7

Met een barstende koppijn opende ik mijn ogen. Die harde stoel in de kille loods had plaatsgemaakt voor een warm en knus bed. Ik moest even oriënteren waar ik was. Ik lag in het ziekenhuis met Will aan mijn zijde.  
>'Faith, godzijdank!' Will boog zich naar me toe en overlaadde mijn gezicht met kusjes. Zachtjes, want mijn hele gezicht voelde beurs, om nog maar te zwijgen over mijn schedel.<br>_Waar is Flynn? _Ik probeerde echt te praten, maar mijn mond was zo droog dat er alleen maar wat gekreun uit kwam. Dan maar op deze manier.  
>'Flynn is veilig, alles komt goed.' Will pakte mijn hand en bracht deze naar mijn lippen. Ook hier drukte hij zachte kussen op. Ik zuchtte opgelucht.<br>'Ik was zo bang Faith, ik was bang je voor eeuwig te verliezen.' Even leek het alsof zijn tranen vochtig werden. Ik glimlachte, dat zou er zo grappig uit zien. Een breedgeschouderde stoere man die hier naast mijn bed zat te huilen. Will keek me beledigend aan met een speelse glimlach.  
>'Je weet dat je alle frequenties nu open hebt staan hé?' Zei hij lachend.<br>_Oeps sorry. _Ik probeerde een glimlach, volgens mij lukte het me half. Will pakte een glas water en bracht een rietje naar mijn lippen. 'Hier, voorzichtig.'  
>'Is ze toe aan bezoek?' Saul stond in de deuropening en keek vertederd toe naar ons tafereel. Voor het eerst zal ik hem in een ontspannen houding.<br>Will keek naar mij, maar ik knikte goedkeurend. Ik schaamde me echter wel, ik had Wills familie vast kopzorgen bezorgd.  
>'Ik ben blij dat je er zo goed bent afgekomen Faith. Ik hoorde van Will dat je zijn leven hebt gered.' Hij ging aan mijn bedeind staan en gaf een zacht klopje op mijn voet.<br>Verbaasd keek ik naar Will. 'I-ik?' Kon ik uitbrengen, het klonk eerder als zacht gepiep.  
>Will knikte trots. 'Ik dacht even dat Butch me af zou maken, maar toen ging hij opeens op zijn knieën en voelde ik jou wegvallen. Hoe heb je dat geflikt?'<br>Ik glimlachte tevreden. Ik nam nog een slokje water en voelde me sterk genoeg om te praten.  
>'Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik sterker dan Butch.' Ik zei het met een traan rollend over mijn wang. Will veegde hem weg. Het was een lief gebaar en gaf me kracht om door te praten.<br>'Het was zwaar, maar ik dwong hem zich over te geven. Het kostte me al mijn kracht.' Will en Saul knikten. Ze vertelden me daarna alles wat er was gebeurd nadat ik was weggeslopen.  
>Will was in alle staten geweest en wilde me meteen achterna. Een korte ruzie met Saul volgde –ik schaamde me om dat te moeten horen- en zodra Crystal mij telepathisch had gevonden stond Will in de startblokken. Zijn familie kon hem niet meer houden, wat natuurlijk vreselijk voor hun moest zijn geweest. Uiteindelijk besloten ze dat Yves en Phee Flynn gingen zoeken en de rest van de familie achter mij aan ging. Ze hadden Trace gebeld die zijn contacten in Nederland inschakelde ter versterking. Maar door onze band als zielsverwant had Will mij als eerste gevonden, kort nadat Butch zich had overgegeven en ik bewusteloos raakte kwam de rest net op tijd aan. Butch en James werden ingerekend en ik werd met spoed naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Gelukkig leek het erger dan het was. Ik had een hersenschudding. Zodra ik wakker zou worden –check- en liet zien dat ik eten kon binnenhouden mocht ik naar huis. Volgens Will was het al zondagavond, ik had dus de hele dag geslapen. Will had geen moment van mijn zijde geweken. Na dit verhaal voelde ik tranen opkomen.<br>'En wie is er nu bij Flynn? Liggen we wel in hetzelfde ziekenhuis?' Will pakte mijn handen en kneep er zachtjes in. 'Mijn moeder is bij Flynn.' Hij gaf me een knipoog. 'Ze hebben hem slapend in een hotelkamer gevonden. Blijkbaar hadden ze hem een soort slaapmiddel gegeven. Hij weet helemaal niks van wat er is gebeurd, alleen dat Butch en James hem meenamen. Hij vind het eigenlijk wel stoer.' Dankbaar sloot ik mijn ogen, de vermoeidheid nam toe. Will kuste mijn handen en liet me slapen.

De volgende ochtend mocht ik naar huis. Het ontbijt was me goed gevallen en behalve van een flinke hoofdpijn hield ik er verder niks aan over. Will en ik besloten meteen langs te gaan bij Flynn. Daar stond ons een welkome verrassing te wachten. Iedereen was er. Ze waren aan het praten en stonden grapjes te maken. Flynn was het stralende middelpunt.  
>Ook stond er een nieuwkomer. Duidelijk een broer en aan de mooie knappe vrouw aan zijn zijde te zien was dit Trace. Will had me natuurlijk niet verteld dat er nog een broer zou komen, maar aan zijn gezicht te zien was hij net zo verbaasd als ik.<br>'Trace, Diamond!' Hij omhelsde Diamond en gaf Trace en stevige handdruk. Verlegen kwam ik de kamer in lopen. Ik werd voorgesteld aan Trace en Diamond en ging daarna naar Flynn om hem stevig te omhelzen en niet meer los te laten. Na een tijdje klopte Flynn twijfelend op mijn rug. 'Eh Faith, je mag me nu wel loslaten hoor.' Maar ik kon het niet, ik huilde tranen met tuiten en het duurde even voordat ik me mentaal kon losmaken van Flynn.  
>Ik dacht dat we nu allemaal gezellig naar mijn huis zouden gaan, maar zoals gewoonlijk hadden de Benedicts wat anders in petto. Trace was dit keer degene die het woord nam.<br>'Faith, Flynn. We willen jullie graag een voorstel doen.'  
>Ik ging op Flynns bedrand zitten en pakte zijn hand stevig vast. 'Wat het ook is, zonder Flynn doe ik niks.' Daar moest iedereen hartelijk om lachen.<br>Trace hief lachend zijn handen. 'Geen zorgen, we zullen jullie niet scheiden.'  
>'Gelukkig maar. ' Zei ik stug. 'Want Flynn..en Will zijn het meest belangrijk voor mij.' Ik knipoogde naar Will die mij een stralende glimlach gaf.<br>'Ik heb met Will overlegd dat als jullie dit ook willen.' En met jullie bedoelde hij mij vermoedde ik. 'Dat we voor jullie een woonplaats in Denver willen zoeken.'  
>Ik keek naar Flynn die heftig knikte, hij zag het wel zitten met de familie Benedict. Will was het er ook mee eens, dat stond vast. Dus alles hing nu van mij af. Maar ik had duizend vragen.<br>'Kan Flynn wel vliegen? Hebben we wel een paspoort? Ik weet niet eens waar onze geboorteakte is! Zonder dat kunnen we nooit een Amerikaan worden.'  
>Will ging naast me staan en pakte me in zijn armen. 'Dat hebben we toch alleen uitgedacht liefje.' Ik glimlachte, zo had hij me nog niet eerder genoemd.<br>'We hebben dit besproken met de behandelend arts en omdat Flynn een stabiele indruk maakt kan hij mee aan boord. Ook zal er een arts mee gaan die alles in de gaten houdt.'  
>Ik zuchtte. 'Maar dit kan ik nooit betalen.' Will kuste mijn voorhoofd. 'Dat komt allemaal goed Faith. Wanneer vertrouw je mij nou eens?' Ik lachte.<br>'Dat doe ik. Vertrouw jij me ook?'  
>'Dat heb ik altijd al gedaan.' <p>

Nawoord

En zo gedaan zo gezegd. Alles was zo snel gegaan. Dankzij Trace konden we met spoed een paspoort krijgen en werd onze geboorteakte opgedoken.  
>'Marie Janssen, is dat je moeder?' Samen met Trace had ik alle documenten bekeken. Ik knikte, dat was inderdaad mijn moeder. Flynn en ik hadden allebei een geboorteakte, de datums klopten ook precies.<br>Trace glimlachte toen hij mijn geboortedatum zag. 'Je bent op precies dezelfde dag jarig als Will. 12 december.'  
>Ik knikte. 'Is dat erg?'<br>Trace lachte. 'Nee totaal niet, zielsverwanten worden juist rond dezelfde tijd geboren. Nu is er echt geen twijfel meer aan.'  
>Ik glimlachte. 'Dat deed ik sowieso al niet meer.'<br>Trace wees ook op iets anders. Naast onze moeder stond er ook een vader op papier. Alleen een naam, verder niets. Even was ik bang dat het Butch was, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet. Maar toch bekroop die angst me, de angst om ook via bloed nog deel te moeten uitmaken van die griezel. Maar Trace haalde me uit die gedachte.  
>'Het is een Amerikaan. Hij heet Michael Johnson.'<br>'Michael Johnson.' Herhaalde ik. Alsof hij tot leven zou komen. Wat een geweldige ontdekking! Alleen jammer dat hij spoorloos was.  
>'Crystal kan hem opsporen als je wil.' Trace was al een stap verder dan ik. Ik knikte langzaam, het voorstel kwam langzaam binnen. 'Ja dat wil ik.' Fluisterde ik.<br>Binnen een week waren we in Denver aangekomen. Will stelde me voor aan de rest van de familie die uit Italië was gekomen en we maakten er een gezellige dag van. Flynn kreeg een arts toegewezen in het ziekenhuis van Denver, die concludeerde dat de kanker kleiner was geworden. Flynn kreeg chemotherapie en binnen een jaar was hij schoon.  
>Samen met Will zocht ik een baan op zijn universiteit en ik gaf les in kunstgeschiedenis. Zo waren we nooit ver van elkaar verwijderd. Ik had nooit anders gewild. <p>

Einde.


End file.
